Akatsuki se aprieta el cinturón
by birdarangkun
Summary: Kakuzu vende la mitad de la cueva para comprarse un cine, qué hará el resto con la mitad que queda? Y cuando Tobi malogre el nuevo sistema impuesto, cómo sobrevivirá la organización? PeinKonan SasoDei CAP 12 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Cuando Kakuzu descubrió la magia del cine, decidió recortar la cueva de los Akatsukis exactamente a la mitad para poder comprarse un pequeño cinema en la aldea más cercana. Entonces, los Akatsukis se quedaron sin sala, sin cuarto de juegos y sin 4 habitaciones. Pein empezó a dormir en la tina del baño, Sasori acampaba en el cuarto de Deidara, Hidan y Zetsu acampaban en la cocina y Kisame e Itachi, al igual que Konan, Deidara y Kakuzu conservaron sus cuartos. Tobi, que había desarrollado un hábito nómada, solía acampar en cualquier parte de la cueva. La noche que el enmascarado durmió en el sótano, casi se ahoga.

Ese día, Tobi había estado muy ajetreado por todas que le encargaban que hiciera (comprar en el mercado, mandar a arreglar zapatos, repartir volantes en la calle de "No se acerque a la cueva de la colina", y un largo etcétera). A eso de las siete de la noche, acababa de volver con las compras y había mantenido una disputa con Itachi para que él las arreglara. Agotado, subió por la desvencijada escalera (dado que Kakuzu no terminaba de financiar su proyecto del cine, había empezado a vender los adoquines del patio y las tablas de caoba de la escalera principal) y entró al cuarto de baño.

Llenó la tina de agua hirviendo, casi con intenciones de cocinarse a si mismo, se metió y empezó a felicitarse en voz alta por lo buen chico que era.

De pronto, un golpeteo en la puerta interrumpió sus automasajes al ego.

-¡Quienquiera que esté ahí, por favor déjeme pasar!

-¡Tobi está sumergido en la tina de agua caliente, y la puerta está alejada del alcance de sus manos! ¡Lamento las molestias!

Tobi notó entonces que el agua estaba enfriándose y abrió el grifo de agua caliente.

-¡Por favor, Tobi!- era la voz de Kakuzu, y sonaba desesperado- ¡Han venido los de Bienes raíces y quieren que les de más dinero! ¡Necesito la jabonera de la abuela de Hidan, dicen que es valiosa!

A Tobi, dado que era muy buen chico, se le encogió el corazón y salió de la tina para abrirle la puerta.

Kakuzu entró corriendo, ni siquiera se fijó (al principio) en que Tobi no se había puesto nada encima, ni alrededor antes de abrirle la puerta.

Cuando volvía a la puerta, exclamó: ¡Ponte algo!

Tobi pensó que tenía razón, así que salió del baño, cerró la puerta y bajó al sótano por la escalera de servicio, donde se puso pijama y se echó a dormir.

A eso de las once de la noche, todos los integrantes de la organización estaban empijamados y listos para dormir. Pein guardaba sus cosas en el cuarto de Konan para que su ropa y el resto de sus pertenencias no acabaran oliendo a caca.

Hizo salir a Konan de su propio cuarto y se puso pijama, salió, le dio las gracias y se fue rumbo al baño.

Mientras tanto, Hidan y Zetsu estaban metidos en sus bolsas de dormir, y Hidan iba hablando de las torturas que le daba su dios a los ateos como Zetsu.

Deidara se metió en su cama y observó a Sasori meterse en su carpa, en el piso al lado de su escritorio. Apagó la luz y se durmió al instante.

Nadie sospecharía que, mientras Itachi se sonaba la nariz y Kisame escribía en su diario, Pein estaría descifrando por qué el piso frente a la puerta del baño estaría hecho un charco. El líder trajo un trapo del closet de limpieza y secó el piso, y se dio cuenta que conforme secaba manaba más y más agua. Luego de diez minutos de secar como un imbécil, Pein se hartó y abrió la puerta del baño de un tirón.

-Por Jashin… quiero decir, por… - pero no tuvo tiempo de dedicarle la desgracia a nadie, dado que una gigantesca ola de agua y un patito de hule salieron del cuarto de baño, dejando a Pein inconciente y la ola avanzó por toda la casa, inundó el sótano (que era pequeño) y empapó la mayoría de los cuartos. La carpa de Sasori se llenó de agua y el marionetista salió de su carpa y se trepó al escritorio de Deidara. La cama de Deidara no estaba ni siquiera húmeda, pero de todos modos, éste se despertó por los gritos del resto de la organización, que estaban empapados o habían sido despertados con los gritos de alguien.

Como una tigresa, Konan salió de su cuarto con una bata azul marino, observó lo ocurrido, vio a cada uno de sus compañeros empijamados alrededor de algo, y se acercó con aire decidido.

-¿Quién ha dejado el grifo del baño abierto?- preguntó.- Y… ¡Oh, no! ¡Pein-sama!

Pein estaba empapado y su pijama a cuadros escoceses lo hacía lucir como un anciano moribundo. Konan ayudó a Pein a sentarse y casi se levanta para traerle una toalla, cuando recordó que por descarte estaban mojadas, porque las guardaban en el baño.

-En fin.- dijo Pein, recuperándose de su inconciencia.- Por descarte, el irresponsable que dejó el grifo abierto no pudo ser Kakuzu, porque el ahorra todo lo que puede y además estaba siendo acosado por los de bienes raíces. Tampoco fue Konan porque ella estaba conmigo en…

-Una escena romántica- tosió Sasori.

Pein bendijo a la noche porque era oscura y de ese modo nadie veía de qué color se ponía y exclamó con voz seria:

-Sasori, yo soy el líder y tienes ahora el 50 de tu salario.

-Caca.- dijo Sasori por toda respuesta.

-Y de _ninguna manera _fue Tobi, porque es un buen chico.- terminó Pein.

Tobi tuvo un escalofrío y pensó aterrorizado: Pein-sama lo dijo como si supiera que el responsable fue Tobi.

Pein pensó: Sé que fuiste tú, maldito, admítelo de una vez.

En eso, el líder estornudo y un gigantesco moco verde salió volando de su nariz. Todos observaron la travesía del moco por los aires, hasta que fue a parar al orificio de la máscara de Tobi (así es, en su ojo)

-¡Oh, dios, miren!- dijo Pein, tratando de esconder su vergüenza

-¡_Oh, Jashin sama, miren_!- lo corrigió Hidan

-¡…El moco de la verdad ha revelado al culpable!

Tobi no dijo nada y se desmayó unos segundos más tarde. Todo el resto se fue a sus cuartos. Kakuzu se fue a su cuarto y dejó entrar a Hidan y a Zetsu bajo la condición de que le pagaran al día siguiente a primera hora su salario de ese mes.

Sasori trató de dormir sobre el escritorio de Deidara, pero luego de unos segundos sintió como se tambaleaba y se bajó.

Deidara pensaba: ¡Caca! ¡Desde que entraste al cuarto te diste cuenta de que no tenías otra opción, así que ven conmigo…hm! ¡Danna!

-Este… Dei… no sería molestia que…

-No.

Sasori también bendijo a la noche porque se había puesto de un hermoso tono arco iris y se acostó junto a Deidara.

Kisame e Itachi volvieron a sus cuartos. Konan se fue a su cuarto y Pein la siguió sigilosamente.

Mientras ella, con aspecto derrotado, se arropaba en su cama, el líder se resbaló con el Furbi de Sasori. Konan se movió asustada y escuchó a Pein decir:

-¡Caca!

Y el Furbi le respondió:

-Mi… aburido.,… abrrr…- y continuó: -Hamble…

-¿Pein sama?

-Eh… si.

Un silencio de fuego los abrazó, dado que ambos sabían por qué Pein estaba ahí. Konan se arrimó a un poco y el líder se metió y se arropó.

Ambos ninjas en la oscuridad se miraban de soslayo, sin saber que el otro imitaba sus acciones.

Pasaron las horas, y ninguno de los dos estaba dormido realmente, prestaban más atención a su objetivo que en las propias misiones.

Pein decidió dar un paso hacia lo desconocido y dijo en voz alta lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza:

-Papaya.

Konan abrió los ojos como platos y puso cara de "que hago aquí metida con este loco". Volteó la cabeza lentamente y preguntó en un susurro:

-¿Qué?

Pein se puso como un pimentón pero gracias a la noche nadie se dio cuenta excepto él.

-Esto… ¿Aun estas despierta?

-No, tengo la costumbre de hablar en sueños.

"Si vuelves a bromear conmigo así, descubrirás lo que se siente estar en mas de un lugar al mismo tiempo" pensó Pein, pero se controló para no decirlo, dado que no era muy galante.

-Ja ja, muy graciosa- susurró el líder en una voz que para él sonaba tonta pero para Konan era muy sensual. Buscó algún tema de conversación, hasta que dio con el que le pareció más luminoso:- ¿Por qué habías dejado el Furbi de Sasori tirado en el suelo, Konan?

-No, lo que pasa es que a Sasori san le gusta jugar en mi cuarto, porque es el más iluminado. Pero no le digas a nadie que Sasori juega con su Furbi.

-Claro que no le diré a nadie- susurró Pein, y, sintiéndose de lo más idiota, preguntó:- ¿A qué juega Sasori con el animalejo ese?

-A… las escondidas.

Pein se quedó en blanco, no podía evitar en el vergonzoso incidente del moco.

-¿En que piensa Pein sama?- murmuró Konan.

-En el moc…- había respondido de inmediato, y se cortó en seco.-… En el cine de Kakuzu. Cuando lo estrene, ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver una película?

-Pero va a ser difícil ponernos de acuerdo. Además, a Zetsu no le gustan las películas.

-Eh… ya lo sé.- Pein esperaba que Konan entendiera la indirecta de que la invitación solamente incluía a dos personas (o sea ellos dos) porque no creía poder verbalizarla.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces… ¡Que se lo pierdan!- alguien en el cuarto contiguo hizo "SHHHHHH" y Pein perdió su jovialidad y su habla.

-No entiendo.- Konan secretamente entendía y además era una kunoichi bastante sádica.

-O sea… que nosotros solamente vayamos… sin el resto.

-Oh, ya veo. Y algo más. ¿Por qué dijiste "papaya"?

Pein nuevamente experimentó un dramático cambio de color en su piel.

-Konan, ¿Qué tal si te duermes?- dijo adquiriendo, con el dolor de su alma, un tono frío y mandón.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se durmió dándole la espalda. El líder no durmió en toda la noche, y a la mañana siguiente tenía unas ojeras más marcadas que las de Itachi.


	2. Los secretos punto com

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Baterias no incluidas. Puede ser inflamable._

Segundo capítulo.

Pein se levanto muy temprano y se fue a preparar el desayuno. Frió 10 huevos, calentó 10 panes, puso mantequilla y mermelada en la mesa y luego sacó una papaya y la picó en cubitos.

A eso de las 8, cuando los pajaritos habían dejado de cantar, el líder había servido 10 vasos de jugo de papaya y 10 platos de huevos revueltos con tocino y leche con azúcar y papaya. Además, agregó cubitos de papaya a sus huevos revueltos porque Pein… _amaba_ la papaya.

Mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, tomó la campanilla y con su sonido convocó a todo el resto a desayunar.

La organización protestó pero bajó a los dos minutos, cuando Pein empezaba a hacer girar su rinnegan.

-Buenos días Pein-sama.- dijeron siete Akatsukis. Konan y Hidan simplemente lo llamaban "Pein", porque la primera lo conocía de toda la vida y el segundo simplemente era un irrespetuoso.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer el desayuno. Uno a uno, los comensales fueron levantando sus cabezas, cada uno con una expresión de sincero asco en la boca.

Pein los miró desafiante y dijo:

-Delicioso, ¿No?

-¡Claro que si!- exclamó Konan pero su voz temblaba.

Entonces de la nada, Tobi canturreó:

-¡Mo-monos locos, mo-mo-monos locos!

-Cállate.- dijo Itachi- Pareces retardado mental.

Tobi volvió a cantar.

-¡Callate!- dijo Sasori en una voz demasiado alta.

-Si me obligas a callarme…- dijo Tobi tomando un tono serio- Les diré a todos acerca de tu compañero de…

-OK, me callo.

Hidan, que por cada bocado decía una oración para agradecerle a Jashin, dijo:

-¿Acaso escucho un nuevo chisme para los secretos de sasori punto com?

Sasori se atoró horriblemente con el jugo de papaya y tosió durante un minuto entero, hasta que Deidara bajó a desayunar con el pelo mojado y le dio un sopapo en la espalda.

-Gracias, Dei.- dijo Sasori.

-DEEEEEIIIIIII- canturrearon a coro Kisame, Hidan y Zetsu.

Sasori puso una mueca extraña nunca antes vista en su cara, y Hidan empezó a apuntar en su libreta a toda velocidad.

Deidara se puso rosado y dio un sorbo gigante a su té, para que la gente pensara que era por el calor.

-¡Deidara se ha puesto rojo!- grito Kisame, entretanto Deidara exclamó "¡No exageres!"- Esto es perfecto para los secretos de deidara punto com.

-¿Qué es todo eso de los secretos de quien sea punto com?- preguntó Pein antes de que Deidara pudiera reaccionar.

-Oh, son solo una red de páginas web de los secretos de Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, usted, Konan y Zetsu…- empezó Hidan, insolente como siempre.

-También hay una de los secretos de Hidan, otra para los de…- Hidan saltó de la silla al escuchar dicha información que hasta ahora ignoraba.- …Kakuzu…- Kisame vio venir el peligro y salió de la cocina a tiempo. Hidan lo persiguió hasta la piscina, pero como el grado de p H del agua era demasiado alto para su delicada piel, decidió limitarse a insultar a Kisame desde el borde.

-¡MARICA! ¡PENSÉ QUE ERAMOS AMIGOS! ¿¡DÓNDE QUEDÓ LA LEALTAD!?

-Callate, ni siquiera te atreves a entrar.- repuso Kisame y se rió.

Mientras tanto, Konan pasaba las duras y las maduras para tragarse el jugo de papaya. No quería desentonar, además siempre había fingido que le gustaba y no podía defraudar a Pein ahora.

Eran los únicos que se habían quedado en la cocina, o al menos eso pensaban, porque Zetsu estaba escondido en la maseta detrás de la refrigeradora, con una libreta, haciendo de reportero para los secretos de pein punto com, y los secretos de konan punto com. Necesitaba detalles de primera mano.

Hasta ahora, solamente tenían informaciones de dominio público y algunos chismes que Sasori había dicho acerca de Pein.

Dejó de pensar cuando escuchó un murmullo en la mesa. Se preparó para escribir a toda potencia.

-Pein, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

A Zetsu casi le da un infarto. La voz de Konan se escuchaba nerviosa, como si le costara mucho decir lo que estaba diciendo.

-Dime.- la voz de Pein se escuchaba un poco más humana de lo normal. Como si eso hubiera… _tocado su corazón_. A Zetsu le salían lágrimas de los ojos por la emoción de tan importante primicia.

-Es que… Bueno, tengo que ser directa…

Zetsu escuchó que Pein suspiraba de impaciencia y se le rompió la punta del lápiz, por escribir tan duro.

Desesperado, echó un vistazo a la cocina y vio un lápiz convenientemente sobre la repisa. Lo único que le quedaba para poder cumplir su misión era ir por el lápiz, a solo 5 pasos de la maseta. Lo malo era que si salía de la maseta probablemente Pein o Konan lo verían, pero… ¡NECESITABA FINALIZAR LA MISIÓN! ¡Los suspiros de Pein no se escuchaban dos veces en la vida!

-Pein, lo que quiero decir es que…

Zetsu estaba tan desesperado, que al no poder salir con suavidad como había planeado 5 segundos antes, se vino abajo con la maseta.

-¡Qué fue ese ruido!- exclamó el líder irritado.

Él y Konan se levantaron de la mesa y vieron a un Zetsu desparramado por el piso junto con el abono de la maseta. Estaba inconciente. De su bolsillo sobresalía una libreta de notas, la cual Pein tomó entre sus manos y sin ningún tipo de anuncio empezó a leer.

**Hasta ahí! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Con amor, birdarang **


	3. Las órdenes del líder

Tercer capítulo

El líder convocó una reunión y luego de volver a dar instrucciones sobre los jinchurikis, hizo un aparte y dijo con voz seria y fría, aun más que cuando hablaba de las misiones:

-Queda terminantemente prohibido entrar a las páginas de secretos de cualquier individuo punto com. Si me entero de que alguien ha entrado…- hizo girar su rinnegan- … sufrirán un castigo.

Todos los Akatsukis evitaron mirarse entre sí, por miedo a que Pein sacara conclusiones prematuras.

La reunión terminó y todos se fueron a diferentes lugares.

Kisame, Itachi, Konan, Deidara y Kakuzu se fueron naturalmente a sus cuartos y los cerraron con llave.

Tobi salió a pasear con una maleta gigante y sospechosa, con rueditas, y entonces Hidan gritó desde el sótano:

-¿¡QUIÉN SE ROBÓ MI COMPUTADORA?!

Un aldeano vio cómo un tipo con la capa de Akatsuki corriendo colina abajo, con una maleta de rueditas.

Hidan estaba desesperado y empezó a buscar unas cuantas navajas para mutilarse por haber sido tan idiota frente a Jashin, cuando se topó con Kakuzu.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el amante del dinero, que se estaba sirviendo un vaso de leche en la cocina. Hidan había ido a parar ahí porque no encontraba navajas, así que decidió ir por los cuchillos.

-N-nada.- respondió Hidan con rapidez, dejando en claro que sí tenía algo que hacer ahí.

Por cómo se movía, Kakuzu dedujo que algo lo inquietaba profundamente, y decidió averiguarlo.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Perfectamente.- contestó Hidan, aunque parecía escaldado.- Es que… bueno, Tobi…

-¿…Te ha dicho que te ama?

-¡Eres un imbécil descerebrado! No, se llevó mi PC en una maleta de rueditas y no me di cuenta hasta hace 10 minutos.

-¿Y necesitas tan urgentemente tu máquina?

Hidan se sonrojó porque pensó que Kakuzu había descubierto sus intenciones: Entrar a las páginas de los secretos punto com. Si se enteraba, probablemente lo acusaría con Pein para obtener un poco de dinero.

-Bueno… es que… no exactamente…-Hidan reconoció un destello de picardía en los ojos de Kakuzu, y con su sabiduría inmortal supo que su compañero de equipo también se traía algo entre manos.- Es que quiero entrar a…

-…La página…-continuó Kakuzu

-…De los…- añadió Hidan esperanzado

-¡…Secretos punto com!

-¡Sí!- chillaron ambos al unísono, emocionadísimos, y se abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno.- dijo uno recuperando la compostura.- Vamos.

Deidara, sentado en su cama con la laptop al frente y Sasori estaba a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos (la más cercana a Deidara)

Habían ingresado al msn desde la cuenta del maestro de las marionetas, y se habían puesto de nick "Kermit & Bang"

-¡Oh, mira!- susurró Deidara- ¡Hidan se ha conectado! Gracias a Dios que estamos de incógnito. Fue buena idea lo de no usar mi cuenta con mi laptop, Sasori.

-Lo se- convino el aludido, orgulloso de su desbordante inteligencia. Desgraciadamente, no había contado con el hecho de que los miembros de Akatsuki solo tenían de contactos a los otros miembros de Akatsuki.

Se abrió una ventanita celeste y los dos ninjas se sobresaltaron.

Deidara leyó en voz alta:

-Hidan dice hola.

-Yo también tengo ojos.- le recordó Sasori, y agregó: -Ponle Hola.

Deidara tipeó y luego abrió la ventana de los secretos de Pein punto com.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó el Ninja de la roca- Pein sama invitó a Konan al baile de promoción a lo largo del último año y ella solo aceptó cuando Pein sama le cantó una balada en ruso en la cafetería. Increíble, pero ciento por ciento, hn.

-Oh, Dios. Mira esto.- dijo Sasori- Pein aprendió a tocar un instrumento con cada uno de sus cuerpos.

-¡Sasori, Hidan nos está hablando! ¡¿Qué le digo?!

-Primero abre la ventana para ver que ha dicho.

Hidan había dicho: ¿Qué hacen conectados?

Deidara, bajo las órdenes de Sasori, tipeó:

"Nada especial, y tu?"

Hidan, en el cuarto de Kakuzu, empezó a sudar frío y miró de reojo a su compañero.

Hidan dice: Nada, nada.

Los cuatro saltaron cuando, sin previo aviso, Kisame se conectó, y un segundo después, Itachi.

Kisame dice: Hola, Sasori, Deidara.

Deidara saltó y si no hubiera existido la fuerza de la gravedad seguro habría llegado hasta el techo.

-¡Sasori! ¡Nos han descubierto!

Kermit & Bang dice: shhh Kisame no le digas a nadie.

Fue lo que Deidara tipeó, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos.

Kisame: Qué te parecen las páginas de secretos.

Deidara estaba llorando de nervios, y fue Sasori quien tipeó la respuesta:

Kermit & Bang dice: no estamos en ninguna página de secretos.

Kisame dice: Ah, caramba, pues deberían entrar, están muy buenas.

Kermit & Bang dice: ah.. ya los e

Deidara había tratado de poner "Ya lo se" llevado por sus impulsos, pero su maestro se lo había impedido para no resultar castigados. Ahora se leía un mensaje incomprensible.

Mientras tanto, Itachi leía ávidamente la página de los secretos de Deidara punto com.

Habían varias fotos de Deidara en lugares comprometedores, haciendo cosas comprometedoras. Por ejemplo, Itachi jamás se habría imaginado que uno de los pasatiempos secretos de Deidara era escribir poemas en su diario secreto. Alguien, (Itachi sospechó que había sido Kisame) había conseguido un par de páginas del dichoso diario. Estaban decoradas con pajaritos maltrechos que el propio Deidara había dibujado. Al centro decía:

_Querido Sasori,_

_Sí, soy yo de nuevo. No es que sea otra persona. En fin, lo que pasa es que hoy todos están muy paranoicos._

_Es que el verdadero Sasori (no quiero decir que tu seas falso) estuvo requintando porque no encontraba MI helado de vainilla. O sea que ahora se dos cosas: Que el ladrón anterior era Sasori (pero al menos él tenía consideración, no se lo acababa todo) y que hay alguien más que se estaba robando mi helado, por lo tanto gracias a esto puedo sacar una conclusión: Nadie me respeta._

_Además, hasta el Sasori real se las da de bromista pesado conmigo. ¿¡Qué se cree?! Sabes diario, si fueras el Sasori real te diría un par de cosas:_

_1. Iwagakure es una aldea respetable. Bueno, al menos lo fue. Y sobre todo, no se llamaba Iguanagakure ni tenía solamente tres chozas y un bar. Y que sí había baños. También agua potable, electricidad y todo eso. No era una aldea arcaica._

_2. Yo se que estas celoso porque gano más que tu. ¡Afróntalo! Eres más pobre que tu propio aprendiz. Si no te la pasaras molestando a Pein sama, tal vez aun ganarías lo mismo que yo. Y te restriego por la cara que el arte es una explosión, ninguna de esas tonterías de la eternidad._

_3. Sí, se coser ¿Y qué? Lo considero una habilidad muy útil y además difícil de aprender._

_Bueno, fueron más de un par. Buenas noches, Sasori no danna _

Itachi se regocijó al leer otro secreto de Deidara: Leía Cosmopolitan (dato de Tiburcio, Itachi adivinó que era Kisame) y también Vanidades, y Men's Health.

El Uchiha soltó una risotada, la número 4 durante su vida, y Kisame entró corriendo a su cuarto.

-¡Itachi! ¿Ha pasado algo mal?

Itachi no podía aguantarse la risa pero no quería manchar su nombre, así que se mordió la lengua.

-Kuku… Quiero ir al baño.

Salió de su cuarto con la respiración pendiendo de un hilo y ya en el baño empezó a jalar el water mientras se reía a mandíbula batiente.

Kisame, por su parte, desistió de seguir a Itachi al baño y se acercó a la pantalla de su compañero.

Entonces lo comprendió. Se estaba burlando de Deidara.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Konan, sucedía algo inusual.

Pein había encendido la computadora para revisar sus correos y por lo bajo, para… sí exacto, para revisar los secretos de Konan punto com.

Konan, luego de terminar de hacer una complicada obra de arte en origami, se acercó a Pein por detrás. No llegó a ver lo que hacía, pero sí pudo apreciar cómo el brazo del líder se movía con rapidez para abrir otra ventana.

-¡Pein! ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-¿Yo? Nada, Konan.

Sin previo aviso, Pein no pudo aguantarse más e hizo algo que nadie habría previsto:

**¡¡Hasta ahí!! Un poco de intriga no le hace daño a nadie.**

**Pero para azuzar la intriga, una serie de interrogantes: **

**¿Todos los que escriben en los secretos punto com tienen seudónimos?**

**¿Por qué Deidara le puso Sasori a su diario?**

**¿En qué otras ocasiones se ha reído Itachi?**

**¿Qué está a punto de hacer Pein?**

**¿Qué le pasó al Furby de Sasori, y cuantos saben que tiene uno?**

**¡Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo! ¡Hasta la vista!**


	4. La caída de Deidara

Cuarto Capítulo

Soltó una risotada.

-¿¡Qué te pasa?!- exclamó Konan sorprendida.

-¡Nunca pensé que eras tú la que se comía la goma en kinder!

La chica abrió los ojos como platos y balbuceó algo que sonaba a: "Yo… ¿cómo?..." Entonces cogió una lámpara, y sin preocuparse por si estaba aun enchufada, empezó a darle lamparazos al líder, mientras gritaba a voz en cuello:

-¡Eres un hipócrita! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a habernos prohibido entrar a los secretos punto com, y entrar a escondidas?!

-Konan, no seas exagerada.

-¡No soy exagerada!

Tobi abrió la puerta con su cantinela "Monos locos, mo-mo-monos locos"

-¡Oye! ¿Tú no habías salido?

-Sí.

-¿Y?- preguntó Pein

-Un holograma.- respondió Tobi.

Entonces el líder vio una oportunidad para hacer uso de la frase que había planeado la noche anterior, pero que no había podido utilizar:

-Si vuelves a bromear conmigo así, descubrirás lo que se siente estar en mas de un lugar al mismo tiempo.

Tobi lo miró asustado y salió retrocediendo (aunque probablemente no se dio cuenta) mientras cantaba bajito "Monos locos, mo-mo-monos locos"

Mientras tanto, Deidara estaba amarrado a una silla mientras Sasori mantenía la situación bajo control, encubriendo el hecho de que estaban navegando por los secretos punto com.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo si no quieres morir, hn! ¡Si no, te voy a…!

Sasori estaba harto de oírlo gritar por tan simple pequeñez, así que decidió molestarlo en serio:

-¿Por qué le pones mi nombre a tu diario?

Hubo un silencio largo, de unos cuatro minutos. Sasori miraba a Deidara a los ojos con toda su intensidad. No sabía si era una ilusión óptica, pero el Ninja de la roca se había ido poniendo más y más rojo, hasta que podría haber pasado con un rabanito con peluca.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Sasori

Deidara había perdido el don del habla, no había siquiera vislumbrado la posibilidad de que existiera una página de SUS secretos.

-¿Hoooolaaaaa?- Sasori se levantó y caminó hacia Deidara.

Deidara sentía su cara y sus orejas calientes, casi como si se le fueran a evaporar. Conforme Sasori se acercaba, Deidara retrocedía más y más sobre la silla, hasta que llegó al respaldar.

Ahora Deidara estaba tan colorado que sus cejas parecían artificiales.

-Eh… no se…- logró articular el rábano, quiero decir Deidara entrecortadamente.

Sasori se sentó en las piernas de su compañero amarrado y le dijo:

-Ya me cansé de esperar.

Deidara sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca o por los ojos o por las manos.

Sasori se sentó sobre las rodillas de su aprendiz, y mirándolo fijamente, le tomó la barbilla… mientras Deidara había dejado de moverse y de chillar, ahora estaba con la boca abierta…

Sasori le acarició la mejilla a su aprendiz y le soltó la colita, dejando caer el pelo sedoso de Deidara.

-Tu cuerpo es una obra de arte.- susurró Sasori en su oído, y deslizó una de sus manos alrededor de la cabeza del Ninja de la roca, y le soltó la bandana con suavidad. Esta calló al suelo profiriendo un tintineo metálico. Deidara estaba mudo, casi expectante. Sasori le puso un dedo en los labios y acercó su rostro. El joven emitió un suspiro muy débil.

-Te ves como una mujer. Tal vez deberías hablar como una, Dei.

Deidara abrió sus ojos azules como platos y durante un segundo no supo exactamente si debía empezar a lanzar improperios o quedarse callado, como solía hacer siempre.

Pero optó por la primera opción:

-¡Eres una basura! ¡No soy mujer ni actuaré nunca como una, hn! ¡AAArrggggg!

Sasori se levantó de un salto y salió, tirando la puerta. Deidara estaba tratando de soltarse y se movía con brusquedad en la silla, hasta que uno de sus movimientos lo dejó cara al suelo.

No podía ver porque lo tapaba aquella cortina rubia, la cual intentó apartar soplándola, pero era demasiado espesa. Escuchó un chirrido: La puerta se había abierto. Los pasos se aproximaban.

Itachi dijo, con sorna:

-¿Qué pasó aquí? Escuché gritos…

Deidara pensó que no podía encontrarse en una situación más ridícula: Su peinado era un desastre y encima le tapaba la cara, y estaba amarrado a una silla tirado en el piso. Escuchaba los pasos de Itachi rodeándolo, y luego dejó de escucharlos.

"Al menos se fue." Pensó, mientras trataba de desatarse las manos.

Justo cuando creía que su vida no era tan horrible, volvió a oír los pasos de Itachi, acompañados por un "¡Sonríe!"

-¡Ni se te ocurra…!- escuchó el flash de la cámara.

Luego Itachi se acercó y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

-Ahora sí sonríe.

-¡Déjame en paz!- chilló Deidara. Itachi se fue corriendo mientras exclamaba:

-¡Secretos de Deidara punto com, allá voy!

Hidan puso play a su estéreo y se quitó el abrigo de Akatsuki al ritmo de la música. Cogió las pesas del taburete y empezó a hacer flexiones con sus bíceps y sus tríceps, ejercitándolos, hasta que el músculo parecía una toronja.

Luego se miró al espejo y se puso una mano en la cadera meneando su trasero, mientras cantaba:

-Can't touch this tun tururun… ah ah can't touch this!

Luego se subió al taburete de las pesas y mientras hacía sentadillas cantando, escuchó unos ruidos en el techo, para ser más precisos, en el tubo de ventilación. No les dio importancia y continuó meneándose frente al espejo, como su estuviera seduciendo a su propia imagen.

Ya era hora de almorzar, y Hidan no sentía hambre pero si unas ganas locas de hacer abdominales, así que, con vitalidad de inmortal joven eternamente, hizo 150 de un tirón.

Luego, mientras se acariciaba el abdomen con círculos suaves, repetía para sí mismo:

-Esternocleido… Mastoideo,… Gluteus Maximus…

Un estrépito lo despojó de su fisioculturismo, trayéndole a un Deidara recién caído del tubo de ventilación.

¿Cuál sería la sorpresa del rubio platino al ver al otro Ninja despeinado, hecho una desgracia en cuento a cabello, para ser francos, sin su capa de Akatsuki, y con esa cara de querer llorar?

¿Y cuál sería la de Deidara al ver a Hidan en una posición bastante sensual sobre la mesa de las pesas, con música para hacer strip tease, susurrando los nombres de sus músculos?

-¿Qué haces en mi gimnasio?

-¿Tu… gimnasio?- jadeó el aludido

-De todos modos, ¿Qué le pasó a tu pelo? ¿Una mala noche?

Deidara lo miró con una mueca rara en la cara.

-¿Quieres ir al baño?

-No.

-¿Por qué no te vas? ¿Acaso te gusta verme sin polo?

-¡ARRRGGG ya párenla!

Hidan analizó la situación. A Deidara le estaba creciendo un chichón a un lado de la frente, estaba con el pelo revuelto y se había sentado con ambas manos atrás y las piernas arqueadas, como si la caída le hubiera causado tanto dolor y estuviera amarrado de las manos (n.a Qué inteligente es Hidan)

Hubo un silencio largo, y a Deidara le caían lágrimas por la cara, de vez en cuando temblaba y emitía gemidos casi inaudibles.

-¿Y… qué me cuentas?- dijo Hidan predispuesto a continuar con su rutina de ejercicios.

No obtuvo respuesta. Preguntó unas veces más con el mismo resultado.

-¡Al demonio! ¡DIME QUE TE PASA!

-¡ME DUELE EL TRASERO!- estalló Deidara y luego rompió a llorar amargamente.

-¿Sasori te ha... te ha…?

-¡No, imbcil! ¡Me caí del techo, SENTADO!

-Cálmate.

Se miraron. Cada uno pensaba, por su lado: "No puedo creer que sea tan idiota". Hidan cogió su capa y se la puso. Se acercó al Ninja sentado.

-¿Te llevo a la enfermería?

Deidara se sintió ridículo cuando Hidan lo cargó (y él chilló, no le resultaba cómodo moverse) y lo llevó al comedor, buscando a Kakuzu.

-Una pregunta, gringa, ¿Cómo llegaste al gimnasio si estabas amarrado de manos? O sea, ¿Cómo llegaste al tubo de ventilación?

-Arrastrándome.- respondió Deidara en tono cortante.

-¿Quién te amarró?

-¡Para de hacerme preguntas, idiota!- exclamó Deidara

-¡Te suelto, ah…!- lo amenazó Hidan.

Llegaron al comedor, y la escena causó gran revuelo.

Sasori se levantó de la mesa alegando que tenía que ir a ordeñar a los monos locos, y Tobi lo siguió, porque pensó que era verdad.

Kakuzu, en un principio, se negó a hacer algo por el trasero de Deidara, mientras este yacía amarrado sobre la mesa de la cocina, preguntándose por qué hasta ahora nadie le había soltado las manos.


	5. La tiburonesca Inquisisión

**Quinto capítulo**

Kisame aprovechó toda la confusión que estaba causando el trasero magullado de Deidara para entrar a su cuarto, para así subir una nueva entrada a los secretos de deidara punto com.

Echó una ojeada general, y luego de unos momentos encontró lo que buscaba, celebrando el hecho de que Deidara no supiera esconder cosas.

Cogió un cuaderno de tapa dura de debajo de una pila de videos. El cuaderno, como ya habrán adivinado, era el diario de Deidara. Kisame había observado la evolución del diario semanalmente, conforme subía las entradas interesantes a los secretos punto com.

Se metió el diario bajo la capa y salió del cuarto deslizándose por las sombras, hasta que llegó a su computadora, y empezó a tipear el día en que Sasori se mudó al cuarto de Deidara, entrada a la cual el ninja parecía haber dedicado una edición especial.

Entró a los secretos punto com y miró de pasada el contador de visitas que había instalado la semana pasada.

¡1,238,674,789,902 visitas! ¡En solo una semana! Kisame investigó más y se dio cuenta de que gracias a los secretos y a las maravillas de la Internet, tal vez podría salvar a Akatsuki de la pobreza que los asediaba desde que Kakuzu vendió la mitad de la cueva para comprar un cine.

Kisame descubrió que si añadía publicidad a su sitio, tal vez harían click en ella y el ganaría una pequeñísima comisión.

Por lo tanto agregó Adsense a los secretos punto com, y seguidamente escaneó todo el diario de Deidara.

Subió una entrada por hora, y mientras sus compañeros se preguntaban dónde estaba, Kisame cerraba su laptop y se iba sacar sus recién ganados 700,000 ryus del cajero.

En el camino de regreso, compró un abrigo de piel falsa para Itachi y un pote de helado de mora azul. Al llegar a la guarida, Pein lo vio entrar con sus nuevas adquisiciones, pero siguió pintando sus estrategias en la mesa de la cocina.

A lo largo de esa semana, Kisame fue comprando un frigobar para su cuarto, el cual compartía con Itachi, un televisor con un equipo Blue Ray para ver su película favorita, Jaws.

Una tarde, mientras publicaba un secreto de Hidan, (que le gustaba cantar "Don't Cha" en la ducha) Pein lo llamó desde la cocina.

-¿Sí?- preguntó Kisame asomándose por la escalera. Konan estaba limpiando la mesa de la cocina, como solía hacer luego de que Pein hubiera pasado su estrategia a papel.

-¿De dónde estás sacando todo el dinero para comprarte esas cosas?- preguntó Pein mientras desenroscaba una botella de agua amenazadoramente.- Akatsuki no está pagando bien, y todos están atravesando urgencias económicas.

Konan dejó de fregar la mesa y lo miró. Kisame sintió que empezaba a resbalarle sudor por las sienes.

-Bueno, eh… ¿Cómo decirlo…? Eh…- titubeó Kisame.

-¡Habla claro!- exclamó Pein

Kisame soltó una risita que parecía más un lamento antes de morir.

-…Los secretos punto com.- respondió luego de una larga pausa.

-¿No fue una orden mía no volver a ingresar a esa página?

-Si. Lo siento mucho.- se disculpó Kisame. – Pero realmente tienen buena tirada. Los de Itachi eran los más visitados hasta que empecé a publicar… el diario de Deidara. He puesto Adsense y el dinero se transfiere a mi…

-Bueno, bueno.- lo cortó Pein.- ¿Cuáles son tus ingresos al día?

-7,888,905,630 Ryus.

Pein, que imprudentemente había dado un sorbo a su agua, tosió y rebotó contra la repisa del correo y cayeron miles de sobres con las cuentas atrasadas de luz y de agua. Las del teléfono se tambalearon y unos segundos después cayeron.

Konan se mordió la lengua y puso una expresión sombría, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de risa.

-Si pagas todas las cuentas, te recompensaré- prometió Pein. Kisame entendió que si no las pagaba, sería despedido de Akatsuki, y luego lo matarían.

Media hora más tarde, luego de que la cajera del banco se llevara el susto de su vida al ver a un tipo de casi dos metros con cara de tiburón y piel azul pagando 18 facturas, Kisame estaba nuevamente frente a Pein.

-Haz cumplido bien tu misión.- dijo el líder solemnemente.- Ahora te diré cual es tu recompensa: Podrás contribuir con tu dinero a Akatsuki, es decir, pagando todas las facturas y la comida. Para que esto no resulte una molestia, desde hoy, todos los días a partir de las 15.30 podrás interrogar a todos excepto a mí acerca de sus secretos, y su deber es responderlos.

Kisame sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras Konan fulminaba a su líder con la mirada.

-¡Qué suerte, son las tres de la tarde!- exclamó Kisame.

Pein les informó a todos de su nueva decisión (Hidan lloró porque a él no se lo permitieron) y Kisame preparó su cuarto para que resultara un ambiente donde uno pudiera sentirse confiado.

El primero en pasar fue Itachi, que confesó varias cosas a regañadientes, entre ellas que cuando creía que nadie lo estaba mirando ponía los ojos virolos.

Luego pasó Deidara, que temblaba de pies a cabeza, porque esa mañana había sucedido un suceso, que al recordarlo, lo hacía temblar y ponerse colorado.

Tras haberse despertado con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Sasori, Deidara se incorporó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sasori había abierto sus ojos en ese momento. Deidara temía que, de alguna manera, Kisame averiguara esto, y lo que más temía, era que se supiera lo agradables que habían sido sus sueños esa noche.

Al salir Deidara (triunfal porque solo había tenido que confesar que le gustaba tomarse el yogurt de cereza de Sasori y dejar el envase vacío en la nevera) entró Hidan, que se negó a hablar y Pein tuvo que acudir a poner órden.

Konan tenía una mirada asesina al entrar.

-Buenas tardes, Konan- la saludó Kisame, aunque a decir verdad ya había caído la noche, dado que los interrogatorios eran muy largos.

-¿Tienes algún secreto que contarme, o prefieres que te haga preguntas?- preguntó Kisame luego de esperar a que Konan le dijera "Hola", o algo.

Konan evaluó la situación: Si dejaba que Kisame le hiciera preguntas, se arriesgaba a tener que responder la pregunta temida, y si se negaba, Pein vendría y Konan pasaría por el momento más humillante de su vida.

-Prefiero confesar yo sola. Bueno, eh… en invierno no me depilo.

Kisame apuntó esto en una libretita.

-Y también… odio el jugo de papaya. ¡No, eso no lo pongas, por favor!

-Si quieres que no lo ponga, tendrás que decirme un secreto mayor.

-Pein tiene un calzoncillo morado con tulipanes de colores.

Kisame la dejó salir después de eso.

No entró nadie más, los que faltaban entrarían al día siguiente, porque Kisame estaba cansado.

Deidara estaba buscando su diario (no recordaba dónde lo había escondido por última vez) cuando Sasori notó un bulto cuadrado bajo el edredón. Comprobó la forma y concluyó que era el diario de Deidara, pero no dijo nada para poder echarle una ojeada luego.

-¿Buscas algo?

-Eh… si.- respondió Deidara revolviendo las capas.

-¿Qué buscas?

- Mi… mi diario.

Sasori pensó: "¡Ja! ¡Justo como lo sospeché!" y se sentó sobre el bulto cuadrado.

Luego de media hora, Deidara se sentó sobre la cama, al lado de Sasori.

-No lo encuentro.- se lamentó.

-Es una pena… -coincidió Sasori y fue a apagar la luz porque tenía algunos planes que involucraban a él, a Deidara y a la cama.

Deidara inconcientemente estiró los pies y dio con algo cuadrado y duro.-

-¡Ay! ¿Qué es…?- pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Sasori había saltado de nuevo a la cama, aterrizando sobre el bulto cuadrado.

-Es mi… es mi… ¡Apoya codo!

-¿Apoya codo?

-Sí, sí.- coincidió Sasori:- Cuando leo, a veces se me hunde el codo en el colchón, y para que esto no pase, me compré este útil apoya codo.

-Pero ahora que lo pienso, me parece que dejé mi diario ahí esta mañana.

-¡Pero qué tontería!- exclamó Sasori.- No hay duda de que es mi apoya codo.

-¿Puedo verlo? Podrías haberte confundido.

-¡No!- dijo Sasori y se agazapó sobre el diario.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que ahí escribo mis secretos. Pero creo que…- dijo Sasori ladeando la cabeza.- …creo que veo tu diario dentro del closet de zapatos, pero bien al fondo.

Deidara se metió al closet de zapatos hasta el fondo, registrando cada zapato.

Mientras tanto, Sasori extrajo el diario y lo metió a Hiruko.

Deidara regresó.

-No estaba.

-Oh, tal vez fue una ilusión óptica.

Deidara se sentó en el sitio donde había estado su diario.

-¿Y tu apoya codo?

-Lo guardé.- dijo Sasori tranquilamente.

-Ah, bueno.

-Si, eh… creo que vi a Kisame con tu diario. Deberías ver si lo tiene, porque tal vez lo esté publicando en los secretos de deidara punto com.

-¡No!- chilló Deidara, y salió corriendo al cuarto de Kisame como si lo persiguiera el diablo.

-Kukukuku…- rió Sasori y se deslizó dentro de Hiruko.- Amo a este novato por ser tan inocente…


	6. Lo que Sasori descubre

**Sexto capítulo**

Sasori estaba disfrutando de lo lindo dentro de Hiruko. La agenda de Deidara era como una novela rosa de aventuras, tenía incluso datos de su vida diaria como por ejemplo que la carne de cerdo le sacaba ronchas en todo el cuerpo. O que odiaba el papel de baño de una sola hoja porque tenía que enrollar demasiado en su mano. O que se levantaba temprano para peinarse y que cuando se le acababa el shampoo usaba el de Sasori, a pesar de que era para pelirrojos y el pelo se le ponía un poco ambar. Esto le aclaró por qué Deidara tardaba tanto tiempo en volver a comprar shampoo, justo cuando ambos frascos se habían acabado y su pelo había cambiado de color, era cuando decidía ir por más. Sasori creía que era un acto de bondad, pero ahora descubría la verdad.

Se adelantó hasta la última entrada:

_"Querido Sasori,_

_Hoy fui a la tienda a comprarme Cosmo, para leerla en la noche después de la misión. La portada decía que daban 99 trucos de belleza para el cabello y había un test para ver si eras una mujer estresada. Supongo que también puede aplicarse a hombres, ¿No?_

_Amo Cosmo, dan unos tips infalibles._

_Estaba dando una vuelta por la calle, pensando en mi vida y mis desdichas (puedo imaginarme a Hidan llamandome "DRAMA QUEEN!" en este momento) cuando vi a una pequeña iguana a un lado de la pista y me dio ternura… así que la recogí y me la traje._

_Ahora está escondida dentro de Hiruko, espero que Sasori no danna no se de cuenta. Él no lo sabe, pero aprendí a abrir a Hiruko y a veces guardo mis cosas ahí, cosas que no quiero que nadie se entere que tengo. ¿Recuerdas mi monedero? Bueno, también está ahí. Lo mejor es que Danna no sabe nada, y el lleva a Hiruko y lo protege sin saber que para mí es como un banco."_

Sasori sentía como si alguien lo hubiera engañado toda su vida. Estaba muy tranquilo, pasó la página y de pronto… ¡La iguana de Deidara cayó sobre el diario! El maestro de las marionetas chilló y la iguana saltó a su cuello, trepó rápidamente y llegó a la coronilla. Sasori, petrificado, pensó en atraparla, pero de alguna manera, le daba pena el hecho de que su aprendiz se pusiera triste al no volver a encontrar su iguana, luego de que Sasori la hubiera machacado contra Hiruko. En venganza por hacerlo atravesar esa situación, Sasori decidió leer otra entrada. Una de las primeras.

_"Querido Sasori,_

_Hoy luego de la misión, fui con Sasori no danna a un hostal lleno de insectos palo y… bueno, no puedo aguantar: ¡Sasori no danna es una marioneta!_

_Recién lo vi ayer, cuando salió de su coraza gigante esa, tenía una cara tan jovencita… ¡Y ahora descubro que se debe al hecho de que es de madera!_

_Es que yo estaba sentado en el baño cuando el entra de lo más normal y yo grité y casi me paro pero… en fin. Él no tenía su capa puesta y lo que al principio pensé que eran cicatrices… eran sus articulaciones de madera._

_Lo cual me da muchas interrogantes: ¿Cómo puede hacer expresiones faciales? ¿Está TOTALMENTE convertido? No explicaré más acerca de esta pregunta por si caes en malas manos. ("¡Maldito enfermo!" exclamó Sasori al leer lo último) ¿Qué clase de persona enferma ("¡ENFERMO TÚ!") se convierte en marioneta?_

_Bueno, voy a dormir. Traje un libro pero no me ha gustado… así que me iré de frente a la cama. "_

Sasori salió de Hiruko, furioso, cuando vio a Kisame entrando para buscar el diario. Por suerte no lo había visto, así que Sasori se metió el diario bajo la capa y salió con normalidad. Kisame al verlo le dirigió una mirada incómoda, como de político corrupto descubierto.

-Hola, Sasori. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, es mi cuarto. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

Kisame suspiró:

-La verdad es que me siento mal haciendo esto, pero el diario de Deidara realmente trae visitas, así que venía por él.

-Deidara quemó su diario.- dijo Sasori de la nada. Solo él podía saber los secretos.

-Lo… ¿Lo quemó?

-Exactamente. Y licuó las cenizas con jugo de papaya y regó a las plantas de Zetsu con el batido.

-Hoy están preciosas. Debe ser por el valor vitamínico de las cenizas.

-No hay duda.- respondió Sasori.

Afuera de la habitación, Sasori escuchó las inconfundibles zancadas de Deidara cuando se le había perdido algo.

-Danna… No encuentro mi diario desde ayer… ¡Kisame-san!

-Oh… Dei… Dara, ¿acaso no te acuerdas de que lo quemaste y preparaste un batido de papaya con las cenizas y regaste las hortensias de Zetsu?

Deidara estaba a punto de negar con la cabeza, cuando Sasori agregó:

-¡Y luego te golpeaste la cabeza con la cabecera de la cama y olvidaste todo!

Kisame y Deidara lo miraban sin poder creer ni una palabra de lo que había dicho. Luego Kisame hizo una pregunta:

-¿Por qué se golpeó la cabeza con la cabecera de la cama?

-Oh, ya sabes, esos juegos que le gusta hacer a Deidara…- farfulló Sasori tratando de empujar a Kisame hacia la salida.

-Claro… a Deidara le gusta jugar en la cama.

-Sí, lo que tú digas.- dijo Sasori distraídamente.

Hidan, que estaba escondido detrás del librero que se dividía entre los libros de ciencia de Sasori y las novelas y revistas Cosmopolitan pasadas de Deidara, escuchó todo y sacó truculentas conclusiones. Fue directo a publicarlas en los secretos de sasodei punto com (Una nueva sucursal que había decidido abrir desde el incidente de "Dei" en el desayuno).

Mientras tanto Pein estaba dibujando estrategias en la mesa de la cocina y Konan estaba leyendo un tomo viejo de Cosmopolitan que le había prestado Deidara.

-Konan… -murmuró el líder.

-Dime.

-Estaba pensando…

-¿En?

-¿Sabías que si tuvieramos un hijo se llamaría Peinan?

Konan no reaccionó de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo aun no tenia una respuesta planeada, lo que la llevó a balbucear:

-¿De Pein… y Kon-an? Eso es… es bastante…

-Brillante. Lo se.

Konan creyó ver la oportunidad que secretamente buscaba desde que entró a la adolescencia:

-¿Me estás pidiendo que nos casemos?

-¿Estás demente?- respondió Pein -¿De dónde sacaste semejante tontería?

-No, no, no… Solo me pareció… O sea, no es nada que me interese, de todas formas…

Pein se quedó callado. ¿Así que a Konan no le interesaba ser su mujer?

Tobi estaba navegando por Internet, cuando encontró un link a los secretos de Sasodei punto com. Como quería comprarse una camara de fotos naranja, necesitaba dinero, así que el aviso de recompensa por fotos explísitas le venía como anillo al dedo. Lo malo era que necesitaba la camara para tomar las fotos… a menos que consiguiera la camara de Itachi.


	7. La maldición de Hidan

**Séptimo Capítulo**

Hidan estaba entrenando en el gimnasio, esta vez con la canción "You sexy thing" de Tom Jones. El sudor brillaba sobre sus pectorales, y mientras el inmortal flexionaba sus bíceps frente al espejo, Tobi entró con Zetsu para mostrarle su cultivo. Resulta que el día anterior, durante sus caminatas por el jardín, Tobi encontró una cáscara de huevo de paloma casi entera, y no se dio cuenta de que faltaba lo principal: el pichón. Entonces, había metido a su pequeño tesoro entre las pesas con un poco de tierra y musgo para que creciera.

Hidan se distrajo un poco de sus bíceps mientras veía a Tobi admirar sus pesas junto a Zetsu. Se acercó a ellos sigilosamente y se llevó una desagradable sorpresa cuando vio lo que estaban mirando: huevos vacíos entre sus pesas, rodeados de tierra y musgo.

-¡TOBI! ¡¿QUÉ M***** HACES CON MIS PESAS SUECAS?!

-Hidan san, no te molestes así. Estas pobres palomitas también quieren crecer.

-¡Entonces no las entierres!- chilló Hidan botando la plantación de Tobi de un manotazo que a cualquiera lo habría mandado de frente al piso, pero para el inmortal fue como una inyección de placer, gracias al dolor.

Tobi se enfadó y jaló el soporte de las pesas, lo que logró que estas rodaran y atropellaran los pies de Hidan.

La cara del inmortal expresaba cierto placer, y a Zetsu le dio miedo, por lo que salió de la estancia.

-¡Hidan san es malo!- gritó Tobi, tomando la misma dirección que Zetsu a todo correr.

-¡Kakuzu! ¡Ven aquí!- chilló Hidan colérico. -¡Tobi ha malogrado el gimnasio!

Mientras tanto, Deidara había tendido su escultural cuerpo al sol en el jardín, y mientras se nutría de vitamina D, tipeaba apresuradamente en el MSN.

Sasori era el receptor de los mensajes de Deidara, y mientras escuchaba "El profe" de Miranda, le preguntó una osada pregunta:

-Kermit :D dice: ¿Eres virgen?

-Bang!!!!! dice: ¡Oye! ¡Eso es privado!

Sasori frunció las cejas en señal de molestia, y repitió la misma pregunta.

Deidara se sobresaltó, dado que no quería revelar dicha información, y tipeó:

-Bang!!!!! dice: Muérete.

-Kermit :D dice: Soy tu maestro y te ordeno que respondas.

-Bang!!!!! dice: ¿¡Qué te importa?!

-Kermit :D dice: Si no me respondes, lo lamentarás.

-Bang!!!!! dice: ¿Ah, sí?

-Kermit :D dice: Tu iguana sigue dentro de Hiruko.

-Bang!!!!! dice: Soy virgen.

-Kermit :D dice: ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

-Bang!!!!! dice: Le voy a decir a Kakuzu que estás usando el Internet para esta porquería.

-Kermit :D dice: Si lo haces tu iguana se friega.

-Bang!!!!! dice: Si, creo en el amor a primera vista. Lo sé por mi arte. Es la pasión refulgente de un instante en el cual las cosas son bellas.

-Kermit :D dice: Si seguías iba a aplastar a tu iguana con mi apoya codos.

De todas formas, ¿Quién te gusta?

Deidara tipeó cinco letras de inmediato:

-Bang!!!!! dice: Nadie.

-Kermit :D dice: No, ya en serio.

-Bang!!!!! dice: NADIE.

-Kermit :D dice: Si no me dices, mato a tu iguana, le regalo tu monedero a Kakuzu, quemo tu biblioteca de Cosmopolitan y le digo a todos que no tienes pelos en las axilas.

-Bang!!!!! dice: ¡M***** de vaca! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? Te juro que no hay nadie en mi corazón en este momento…

Deidara se había puesto como un tomate, y Konan, que pasaba por ahí, pensó que las laptops también servían como paneles solares y que Deidara estaba obteniendo el bronceado de sus sueños.

-Kermit :D dice: ¿Estás…. Enamorado?

-Bang!!!!! dice: CLARO QUE NO AHORA DEJAME EN PAZ.

De pronto, en la pantalla de Sasori apareció un recuadro que decía: Bang!!!!! aparece como no conectado.

Deidara estaba en estado invisible, y mientras revisaba sus correos SPAM, apareció un mensaje que le puso los pelos de punta. Incluso cabe decir, que si hubiera tenido pelos en las axilas también se le habrían puesto de punta.

-Kermit :D dice: Sé que sigues ahí.

Kakuzu decidió darle un castigo a Hidan, porque en el momento en el que lo llamó, casi había convencido a los de Bienes Raíces de que la falsificación de una póliza que había fabricado él mismo era verdadera. Por desgracia, ese segundo de vacilación y el grito de Hidan los devolvió a la realidad.

El castigo de Hidan consistía en ver televisión con Tobi. Por supuesto, este último quería vengar a su plantación de huevos, y puso Jay Jay el avioncito. Luego de tres horas habían empezado a repetir capítulos y el cerebro de Hidan estaba tan magullado, que para divertirse otorgó a cada miembro de la organización un personaje del programa.

Tras 30 episodios, había cambiado los nombres de sus camaradas por los de los personajes del programa de televisión. Al terminar su castigo, salió y se encontró con Konan, que estaba colgando lamparitas chinas en una ventana.

-¡Hola, Herky!- la saludó, llamándola como al helicóptero amarillo del programa que había estado viendo

-¿Cómo me haz llamado?

-Herky.- repitió Hidan, y extendiéndole una mano, añadió:- Llámame Gran Jake.

Konan se rió pero no fue hasta 15 minutos después de apreciar el hecho de que Hidan no paraba de llamarla Herky, cuando se dio cuenta de que el programa había afectado profundamente su psiquis.

Itachi y Kisame estaban jugando al póker en el baño, a escondidas de Kakuzu, cuando Hidan pasó por ahí. Itachi, con su eterna cara de póker, no pudo contenerse cuando el imortal los saludó:

-Hola Savanna, ¿Qué tal, Brenda Blue? ¿Habéis visto a Jay Jay?

Itachi soltó una risotada y Kisame casi grita de pánico. Por suerte pudo ver las cartas de su oponente, pero no sabía si debía hacer trampa… Eran tan malas, pensó, pobre Itachi, seguramente se rió para liberar toda la tensión de saber que iba a perder.

Sasori entró al baño para traerle crema de aloe a Deidara, que estaba rojo por la insolación (y porque Sasori no paraba de pedirle pistas acerca de "su persona especial")

-¡Tracey!- chilló Hidan.- ¿Haz visto a Jay Jay? Necesito verlo para que obligue a Narrador a que compre incienso.

Sasori no se dio por aludido, pero por desgracia Hidan lo siguió hasta el cuarto donde estaba Deidara tendido en su cama, en ropa interior.

-¡Hola Narices!- exclamó Hidan de buen humor.

-¿Danna, mi nariz está hinchada?- preguntó el joven preocupado.

-Eh,… no, Dei…dara.- respondió Sasori mientras vertía medio pomo de aloe vera sobre la espalda de su alumno, embarrando "casualmente" (con descaro) la truza blanca, con perversas intenciones.

Hidan caminó hacia la cocina, y de pronto tuvo que darle paso a Zetsu, que ayudaba a los de bienes raíces a llevarse la cama de 3 plazas de Kakuzu, quien iba tras ellos, prometiendo pagar para el fin de mes y otras quimeras más. Kakuzu lloraba a moco tendido, su preciosa cama con sábanas egipcias, en un vertedero…

-¡No llores, Narrador!-exclamó Hidan, dejando clara su disturbación de psiquis. Dirigió su mirada hacia Zetsu:- ¿¡Oscar, no te das cuenta del dolor que le causas a Narrador?! ¡Y vosotros, hostias!- gritó señalando a los pobrecitos de Bienes Raíces.

No logró que dejaran la cama, pero sí que Kakuzu llamara a un médico para que viera a su compañero de equipo.

Mientras el médico llegaba, Hidan entonó el tema de intro de Jay Jay el avioncito. Estaban reunidos en la cocina, y Hidan dejó a un lado su plato de tallarines con salsa de carne, apio y pétalos de rosa, con extra guarnición de papaya, para entonar la melodía.

En la parte final, en la que Jay Jay el verdadero avioncito dice "¡Soy yo!", Hidan esperó a que Pein lo dijera, pero como no entendió la indirecta, fue preciso darle un manotazo:

-¡No!- dijo el líder sabiendo lo que quería Hidan. El inmortal le dio otro manotazo, esta vez mucho más fuerte:- Soy yo.


	8. Akatsuki, el musical

**Octavo Capítulo**

Los días pasaban lentos, demasiado lentos para Kakuzu, que trataba de engañar a los de Bienes Raíces y pasaba su tiempo libre estudiando la bolsa de valores, con Hidan pegado a el como una lapa hablando disparates.

Un martes, mientras convencía a los de Bienes Raíces de que su hijo Zetsu padecía de una enfermedad terminal que tenía como efecto el hecho de volverse absolutamente raro, bicolor y mitad planta, Hidan entró a la sala y se sentó en una silla al tiempo que anunciaba:

-Narrador, tengo una canción para ti.- hinchó su pecho de aire y, ante la mirada incrédula y compasiva de los otros caballeros, empezó a cantar con su mejor voz:- El sol vomita sobre E-gip-to, un lugar lleno de pirá-mi-des, ahí encontrarás a una momia singular, Kaku…. Kaku---- Kaku, la vieja horrible!- entonces, dirigió su mirada a Kakuzu, que había perdido todo el color y sufría espasmos y había adquirido un pequeño tic en el labio que le impedía sonreír como diciendo "Es retardado, ténganle paciencia"

Mientras esto ocurría, Konan estaba leyendo los secretos de Pein en la página oficial e internamente, preguntándose maniáticamente "¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!" Al ver que no había ningún secreto que la involucrara a ella, además del asunto de los calcetines iguales.

-Konan, ¿Qué tal me queda esto?- preguntó Pein a sus espaldas.

Si al principio estaba roja de vergüenza ante la perspectiva de que la ampayaran fisgoneando los secretos de Pein punto com, al voltear a ver, la sangre podría habérsele salido por los poros de la piel.

-Bueno, como te digo… ESTUPE…facta estoy por lo… lo…- Konan tomo aire y se controló:- Normal.

-Oh… Pensaba que podíamos… o sea… ir a comprar las cosas que hacen falta en la casa y disfrazarnos para no tener que estar firmando autógrafos en cada esquina.- farfulló Pein quitandose la corbata michi.

-Pero yo no tengo con que… disfrazarme.

-Ya había pensado en eso.- dijo el líder mirándola a los ojos con intensidad. Konan gritó por el susto.

-¿¡Qué pasa?!

-N-nada.- murmuró ella- Es que no he borrado la mesa para que hagas tus planes.

-Entonces, ¿Vamos a las compras?

-Sí, pero hay que preguntarle al resto si necesita algo.- respondió la chica preguntándose qué clase de atuendo tendría Pein para ella.

Deidara estaba echado en su cama tomando un test de Cosmopolitan desde la perspectiva de su maestro, para ver si estaba enamorado.

Pensaba y pensaba en la respuesta, si marcaba "a", sumaría dos puntos e iría a la pregunta 16, con "b" no sumaría nada e iría a la pregunta 20, y con "c" iría a la pregunta 12 sumando 4 puntos.

"Sasori no Danna, si el hombre de tus sueños te dice que ha conocido a otra, ¿Qué haces?" se preguntó Deidara, y la pregunta hizo eco y repiqueteó contra las tres opciones, "a: Llamo a mi mejor amiga", "b: Le pego" o "c: Me esfuerzo para que cambie de parecer".

Supongo que siendo tan terco, él se esforzaría… pregunta 12, aquí vamos.

"Cuando vas a elegir ropa, ¿qué estilo prefieres?"

"a. Uno sexy y glamoroso

b. recatado y floreado

c. colores básicos y cortes clásicos."

Supongo que la "c", pensó Deidara, y saltó a la pregunta 17 con 4 puntos.

"¿Cómo es tu chico ideal?

Dulce, amoroso y bueno con los animales

Inteligente, generoso y culto

Reservado, astuto y algo celoso"

Creo que la "c" murmuró Deidara, suponiendo que a su maestro le gustaría alguien lo más parecido a él posible, dado que lo veía como un pata muy egocéntrico.

Luego de media hora, el Ninja de la roca suspiró sorprendido: ¡Sasori no danna está enamorado!

Mientras tanto, Itachi sacaba furtivamente sus dvds de "Desperate Housewives" y se metía al baño con un lector de dvd portátil para mirar la serie. No contaba con la astucia de Kisame, que a veces entraba sin tocar y lo descubrió.

-Vaya, Itachi.- murmuró el Ninja de la niebla sorprendido.

-Kisame, una sola palabra en tu página web… ¡y te atacaré con mi Mangekyou Sharingan!

-Qué agresivo eres. No te preocupes, no lo pondré en mi web.-Lo tranquilizó Kisame con un tonito no muy familiar para Itachi: Se parecía al de Kakuzu cuando vendía las cosas de sus compañeros. -¡Hidan!

Hidan observó la escena con seriedad ni bien entró, hizo unos apuntes y de pronto un destello de locura surcó sus ojos violetas. Hinchó su pecho y entonó:

-¡El sol sale alegre sobre Ita-chi -san, un tío bueno y psicó-pa-ta, él a-se-si-nó a toda su fa-mi-lia, Tachi…Tachi…Tachi, la comadreja!

Con la misma melodía, Itachi se vengó cantando:

-¡Callate maldito monje de Ja-shín, tu no entiendes, loco de a-tar, por u-una vez, cierra tu bo-qui-ta, eres…. Un im…bécil, maldito monje!

Hidan lo miró confundido y abrió la boca en el momento que Pein Sasori hizo su aparición. Hidan empezó a cantarle la canción que era dedicada a él, y Sasori empezó a huir al cuarto que compartía con su aprendiz. Hidan lo siguió, terminando su canción ahí.

-¡El sol sale alegre sobre el de-sier-to, un lugar lleno de are-e-na, ahí encontrarás una muñeca especial, Sassy… Sassy, la muñequita!- Terminó el jashinista y miró a Sasori, obviamente esperando que dijera "Soy yo", pero en vez de esto, el maestro de las marionetas murmuró:

-Pudiste haber dicho marioneta, también entraba.

Deidara sucumbió ante la risa, aunque no por mucho tiempo, dado que Hidan tenía también una canción para él.

-¡El sol sale alegre sobre una explosión, un lugar lleno de cerá-mi-ca –"¡Es arcilla!", protestaba Deidara—Ahí encontrarás una iguana singular, Dei dei… Dei dei… Dei dei, la lampiñita!

-¡Danna!- se quejó Deidara, pensando que le había contado a todos que no tenía pelos en las axilas.

Konan y Pein estaban paseando en el supermercado con su carrito, metiendo productos tales como "Silicona líquida para cabello rubio, con proteína de perla", "Cosmopolitan del mes" y "Cereal integral con frutas secas" (un pedido especial de Itachi, que había hecho sin que Kisame ni Hidan se enteraran) (Temía que llegaran a la conclusión de que estaba estreñido, lo cual era, por desgracia, cierto) Pein se fue a ver la sección de mantequillas de maní.

Aprovechando la distracción, Konan metió una caja de tampones al carrito y la cubrió con los demás poductos. Luego, con el corazón en la mano, se fue caminando a la sección de galletas, un pedido de Kisame.

Pein, aprovechando la ausencia de su compañera, metió un cd de "The Soca Boys", por su hit "Follow the Leader", el cual escondió debajo de los otros productos. Vio una caja rosada y sospechosa, pero supuso que era para el rarito de Deidara. Cuando Konan se encaminó de vuelta al carrito, ocultando un libro con la antología de las cartas de amor más románticas, Pein salió disparado a la sección de frutas, donde se encargó de embolsar y pesar unas 16 papayas. Konan escondió su libro con los tampones, donde también encontró un cd muy llamativo al cual no hizo mucho caso, tenía que ir por lo más vergonzoso de todo: una botellita con la colonia que usaba Pein. Esperaba que si él veía la botellita, creyera que era para él, y ya en casa, ella se la robaría. Estaba haciendo espacio para meter la botellita con los demás objetos, cuando llegó Pein cargando 12 papayas. Un empleado del lugar lo seguía de cerca cargando las 4 restantes. Pein sudó frío al ver cómo descubrían su econdite. Konan también.

-Eh… puedo explicarlo.- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, viendo los objetos que estaban llevando a escondidas del otro, tan expuestos.

Tobi, que aún seguía con ánimos de comprar su cámara de fotos, fue al cuarto que Sasori y Deidara compartían. Estaba vacío, pero se llevó una grata sorpresa: La revista de Deidara, con las respuestas que había marcado pensado como Sasori, estaba abierta justo en esa página.

Se la llevó y la analizó tranquilamente en la cocina, con cuidado de no borrar los planes de Pein de la mesa.

"Si Deidara-senpai ha marcado estas respuestas y su resultado es que está 100% interesado en alguien, y ese alguien tiene todas las características de Sasori san… Eso podría significar algo."

Le expuso su teoría a Kisame, y la web de secretos de sasodei punto com tuvo una nueva entrada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_Hola! Lamento haber tratado siglos en subir el siguiente capítulo, es que estuve... bueno, no tengo excusa. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, besos!_


	9. El cumpleaños de Itachiy los fugitivos

**Noveno Capítulo**

El cumpleaños de Itachi era al día siguiente. Todo Akatsuki (Deidara estaba obligado) tenían que ayudar a los preparativos secretos. Itachi estaba leyendo una novela en su cuarto, Kisame lo vigilaba solapamente. Deidara y Sasori estaban haciendo la decoración, Pein y Konan estaban encargando bocaditos por teléfono, y Kakuzu estaba quejándose de la cirrosis que les iba a dar a todos por todo el trago que Hidan estaba comprando.

La pareja de artistas estaba teniendo problemas con su misión:

-Ni creas que vas a pintarrajear la pared.- soltó Sasori al ver a Deidara emocionado con sus baldes de pintura.

-¡No! Voy a hacer un cuadro del arte, demostrando que es efímero. Además no me digas que piensas colgar tus estúpidas marionetas.

-¡Claro que no! Pero para de pintar idioteces.

Al final, colgaron lamparitas y armaron el toldo. Deidara, en un lado escondido, hizo pequeñas esculturas de arañas para explotarlas en la noche.

Sasori no hizo nada sospechoso, pero empezó a ver la música que iban a poner. No le gustaba mucho la música que se bailaba ese verano. Le gustaba mas el pop y el rock ochentero. Quemó un CD y lo llamó "Reventón bailable eterno" Se abstuvo de poner "Explosión" porque sabía que Deidara se iba a emocionar si lo hacía. Con ese chico, tenía que cuidar su boca.

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de ahí, Kabuto le llevaba el correo a Orochimaru.

-Cuentas, cuentas… Karin…. ¡Oh, una invitación!- exclamó Orochimaru emocionado, luego de haber descartado algunos sobres poco interesantes.

Lo abrió con dedos temblorosos y leyó en voz alta:

_Querido Orochimaru,_

_Soy Tobi. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Itachi-san y quiero sorprenderlo con tu visita. Si puedes, trae también a Sasuke. A Itachi le hace falta amor fraternal. Mandale saludos a Kabuto._

_La dirección es: ¿Conoces el bar Blue Note? Queda al lado. _

_Firma, Tobi_

Orochimaru dobló el papel con gesto adusto y miró a Kabuto y a Sasuke, que había entrado al oír su nombre.

-¡¿Qué esperan?! Vayan a alistarse. Kabuto, ve a la bodega y saca unos vinitos para regalarle a Itachi-san.

Mientras tanto, Konan estaba pidiendo la comida de la fiesta por teléfono.

-¿Puedes pedir canapés de papaya y tocino?- preguntó Pein. Konan sudaba frío mientras se imaginaba cómo haría para pedir eso en un restaurante de 6 estrellas, donde un vaso de agua costaba tanto como 9 platos de tallarines en un buen sitio italiano.

-Bueno, también desearía tener canapés…- empezó Konan al reunir el valor suficiente. Pero fue interrumpida.

-Opción a: de Tocino y cebolla en salsa de ají tricolor con notas de vainilla, Opción b: de pecanas acarameladas en salsa de ostión, y carne de res marinada en salsa de almendras.

-Eh… yo iba a proponer una opción creativa.- dijo Konan en tono de disculpa.

- Opción a: de Tocino y cebolla en salsa de ají tricolor con notas de vainilla, Opción b: de pecanas acarameladas en salsa de ostión, y carne de res marinada en salsa de almendras.

-Claro, ya lo se… pero quería proponer canapés de papaya con tocino… en salsa de papayitas silvestres de ser posible.

-Esa opción no está en la lista.

-Los llamo para que ustedes las preparen. Además, deseo las otras dos opciones de canapés, lo cual harían tres ordenes, la a, la b y la creativa.

-No existe una posibilidad de que usted cree la opción creativa.

-¡Déjeme hablar con el gerente de este lugar!

-Soy el gerente.

-Pues entonces quiero hablar con… el chef.

-El chef es sordomudo.

Konan miró a Pein desesperada, y este tomó el teléfono y dijo:

-Soy el líder de Akatsuki y si no trae la órden creativa, sentirá el dolor… en su comida.

-Ok, no se preocupe. Sus órdenes llegarán a destino a las 16.00.

-Muchas gracias.

Konan miró a Pein, pensando en qué podría decir para comunicarle algo, lo que sea.

-¿Y cuándo estará listo el cine de Kakuzu?

Al día siguiente, Zetsu y Tobi estaban decidiendo la música que bailarían todos esa noche. Zetsu tenía cierta debilidad por el reggaeton y la cumbia, por eso, esos géneros dominaban el gigantesco remix fiestero que estaban creando. A Tobi le gustaba el punk rock pero como nadie nunca le hacía caso, tenía que conformarse con sugerir canciones techno.

Kisame, en un descuido, se dejó llevar y se enganchó a un culebrón tan complicado que hasta los actores parecían confundidos cada vez que otro colega aparecía en escena.

Itachi salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al patio, donde vio a los dos artistas colgando serpentinas e inflando globos. Vio el toldo, el cartel colorido de "Feliz cumpleaños Itachi", y un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo.

Retrocedió cautamente pero tropezó con Hidan.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Hidan tratando inútilmente de taparle los ojos a Itachi.

Kisame apareció detrás de Itachi y dijo dramáticamente:

-No vale la pena llorar sobre leche derramada.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Itachi.- Odio las fiestas de cumpleaños.

-Mira Itachi.- empezó Hidan.- A mí no me importa qué odias y qué te gusta, o sea no sabes cuánto me he esforzado para elegir los tragos y pucha todos estamos poniendo lo mejorcito. Así que te callas y disfrutas.

-…No quiero.

-Si no apareces esta noche… mataré a Sasuke.

Itachi lo miró con gesto adusto, giró sobre sus tobillos, y se fue a leer.

Los últimos rayos de luz bañaban el toldo, Zetsu prendía y apagaba el sistema de luces, subía y bajaba el volumen, mientras Tobi apuraba a todos para que fueran a cambiarse para la fiesta.

Deidara estaba eligiendo su ropa, sacando prenda tras prenda y probándosela primorosamente frente al espejo. Sasori sacó un pantalón negro y un polo de colores vivos y salió del problema de elegir qué ponerse.

Pein estaba afeitándose en el baño, cuando de pronto, Sasori entró apresuradamente.

-¡ESTÁ OCUPADO!- chilló Pein, navaja en mano, sin preocuparse por regular el volumen de su voz.

-Necesito un favorcito.- murmuró Sasori.- ¿Me puedes decir por qué Orochimaru está acá, en la fiesta?

- Me mato.- dijo Pein. Dejó la navaja sobre el lavatorio y salió a afrontar al ex miembro de su organización.

Orochimaru estaba sentado en una de las mesas redondas de lujo bajo el toldo, junto con Kabuto y Sasuke.

Pein estaba furioso, se acercaba como un torbellino, hubiera parecido el demonio de tasmania si las cosas a su alrededor se hubieran destruído a su paso.

Se paró en seco al escuchar lo que Orochimaru y Kabuto conversaban:

-Esas páginas de secretos son el gossip. Me encanta entrar a la de Itachi san, pero es bien raro que le hagan updates.

-A mí me encanta la página de Pein. Nunca pensé que Pein leyera los libros de Paulo Cohelo. Además, es como una novela pasar de su página a la de Konan, porque se nota que hay algo entre ellos.

Pein se puso colorado al instante y vio necesario correr al baño de visitas a calmarse.

-¡Kisame!-chilló.

Kisame acudió al baño en solo 5 segundos.

-¿Mande?

-¡Qué has estado escribiendo en esas páginas! ¡Ahora Orochimaru sabe… piensa que hay algo entre Konan y yo! ¿Y si Konan se entera?

-Bueno, líder… con todo respeto…

-Con todo respeto… ¿Qué?

-No es algo planeado, es espontáneo y yo no he publicado explícitamente algo como… eso. O sea, tal vez Orochimaru haya sacado algún tipo de conclusión.

-¿Y por qué le es posible sacar una conclusión así?

-Líder… bueno… esto de Konan y usted… creo que existe desde que el mundo tiene memoria. Tal vez no sea nada, pero en fin… usted sabe, la gente… a la gente le gusta pervertir su mente a la menor oportunidad.

-¿¡Pervertir!? ¿Qué se están imaginando esas personas?

-No… no en ese sentido, mi queridísimo líder…- trató de calmarse, y a la vez calmarlo, Kisame.

Cuando todo estuvo más o menos claro, y la noche ya se cernía sobre el toldo discoteca de la fiesta de Itachi, Deidara se sentó para hacer de dj y atiborró a todos de música trans, Sasori lo saboteó y mantuvo a todos bailando música ochentera. A eso de las 10pm, llegó el dj contratado, y la acción comenzó:

Hidan sacó a bailar a Konan una apretada canción del más vulgar reggaeton, y mientras bajaban lentamente, el jashinista pudo ver un destello desde el Rinnegan de su líder… lo vio acercarse al dj y hacerle un pedido. El dj se negó. Pein insistió e hizo girar su Rinnegan.

El reggaeton se transformó lentamente en Womanizer de Bristney Spears y todos los Akatsukis fueron a bailar, formando un corro alrededor de Hidan, que se quitó la capa al ritmo de la música. Pein se colocó brincando al lado de Konan y de pronto la canción cambió a salsa.

Pein y Konan bailaban mientras los otros se iban sentando en la barra, Orochimaru trató de convencer a Sasuke de que se quedara a bailar con él, diciéndole que no había nada de malo, pero Sasuke declinó en cuando vio a Itachi pasar al toldo.

-¡Tú! ¡Mataste a mi padre! ¡Prepárate para morir!

Corrió hacia Itachi y trató de hacerlo entrar en su genjutsu, pero Itachi convenientemente caminó a la barra y se sirvió vodka con naranja.

Sasuke se acercó a la barra y pidió lo mismo, había cambiado de estrategia. Embriagaría a Itachi y luego lo mataría lentamente.

Primero le cortaría la colita y se la pegaría como bigote con superglue industrial. La idea le dio tanta risa que empezó a ahogarse y Kabuto tuvo que venir para darle un sopapo.

Mientras hablaban, Sasuke notó un tic de su hermano: Cuando daba un trago de su vaso, se ponía virolo. Esto también le causó un ataque de risa y se cayó de la silla.

Zetsu por su parte se dedicaba a la ardua labor de tomar fotos de los mejores momentos de la fiesta.

Iba de un lado a otro mirando a través del lente de la cámara, cuando de pronto le pareció captar algo.

Sasori, Hidan y Kabuto estaban haciendo a Deidara tomar por embudo no menos de 12 shots de tequila seguidos.

Al terminar los shots, la cosa se puso interesante porque Sasori botó violentamente a sus dos cómplices y le propuso algo a su aprendiz señalando la casa. Deidara negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Hidan se acercó de nuevo y sacó a bailar a Deidara, pero en el camino a la pista, Sasori los interceptó y tomó a su aprendiz de la mano para volver a la casa. En ese instante pusieron Love Generation y Deidara jaló a Sasori a la pista de baile. Poco a poco, el trago se le fue bajando y el Ninja de Iwa siguió bailando, pegado a Sasori. Cambiaron de canción a Pose (el dj era pésimo) y todo el resto salió a bailar. Formaron un corro alrededor de los artistas, al notar que estos bailaban de una manera tan carnal.

Deidara y Sasori parecían fundirse en el otro, Zetsu se afanaba tomándoles fotos y Konan y Pein los envidiaban por lo desinhibidos que eran.

El dj puso Low y los artistas chocaban sus pechos y entrelazaban las piernas. Pein y Konan no se atrevían a pegarse lo suficiente, de seguro por que cada vez que lo intentaban, el recuerdo de su primer baile los asaltaba.

Hacía 15 años, cuando estaban a penas empezando su aprendizaje, los invitaron a un baile. Pein, que en esa época ya se sentía atraído hacia Konan en cierta forma, le pidió "una pieza". Por desgracia, a Pein le cayó un cisne de hielo en la cabeza y lo noqueó durante el resto de la noche.

De pronto, Orochimaru saltó a la pista con Itachi de la mano, éste quería zafarse pero Kabuto se puso al otro lado e hicieron un sanguche. Los tres voltearon la cara de pronto, gracias al ritmo de la canción, y vieron a Sasori y a Deidara besándose con pasión y huyendo de la escena, hacia la casa.

Orochimaru y Kabuto, unidos por la curiosidad, los siguieron… llevando en el sanguche a Itachi, que gritaba desesperado como si lo obligaran a comer uñas de los pies. Kisame y Hidan también fueron tras ellos.

Habían cerrado la puerta del cuarto de arte, Itachi sudaba frío al oír lo que pasaba ahí adentro. Hidan se introdujo con una cámara infrarroja por el ducto de ventilación.

-Mmmh…- gemía alguien. Itachi no podía distinguir las voces de sus compañeros. Ese era otro secreto.-Úntame aquí…

-Ni creas que te voy a pintar el cuerpo. Traeré una manta. Debes tener frío.

-¡Sí, pero quiero que este momento se cree espontáneamente! ¡Con la ráfaga de la pasión!

-Que me maten.- dijo Itachi en voz baja.

-Ahhh… Nhhh… Si…. Nh…

La otra persona susurraba cosas. Era espantoso para Itachi.

-¡Ahhh! Duele, duele… nhhh….- la persona lloriqueaba sin parar y se podían escuchar jadeos y la fricción de la tela contra la piel.

Un ruído en el tubo de ventilación los sobresaltó.

-Oops.- susurró la voz de Hidan.-¿Por qué hay arcilla aquí?- (Hidan no había contado con las excentricidades de Deidara de guardar su arte en un lugar ventilado y fresco)

Sasori y Deidara se acomodaron la ropa y se tiraron por la ventana a la piscina.

-¡Qué extremos! ¡Por los 7 mares!- chilló Kisame abanicándose con un abanico que salió de dios sabe dónde.

Corrieron como locos pero llegaron tarde: Se habían ido volando en una de las aves de arcilla de Deidara.

Itachi, por su parte, estaba cumpliendo 23 años en cuclillas frente al water vomitando por lo que había eschuchado. Sasuke le tocaba la puerta insistentemente.

Konan y Pein estaban conversando en una mesa en la esquina más oscura del toldo.


	10. La eterna tortura musical

**Décimo Capítulo**

Deidara no podía creer lo que había hecho. Trataba de olvidarlo, pero era difícil porque cada vez que él entraba a algún cuarto, Sasori ponía su Lista de música de la eterna tortura sexual, esta vez, en el desayuno, ponía "Perverso" de Tiziano Ferro.

Los jadeos sensuales del cantante lo hicieron ponerse más colorado con cada paso que daba, al recordar la noche del cumpleaños de Itachi.

Se sentó a la mesa y tomó una tostada y se dispuso a untarle mantequilla, cuando Sasori cambió de canción y puso "Like a virgin" de Madonna. Deidara soltó el cuchillo y se fue, comiéndose la tostada sin mantequilla.

En el segundo piso, Konan y Pein estaban juntos, en la cama de Konan… fingiendo que dormían, no habían hecho nada que se pareciera a las actividades de Sasori y Deidara, probablemente estuvieran arrepintiéndose… mas Konan planeaba tomar la iniciativa y hablarle a Pein (Pein por su parte planeaba hacer lo mismo) pero cada vez que abría la boca para decir algo, se remontaba a la conversación de la noche anterior.

-¿Qué te parece la decoración?- preguntó ella tratando de conversar, hablando del toldo y las luces.

-Aceptable. Me gustan… las lamparitas del bar.

-Sí, son bonitas. Son de papel.- respondió ella. De pronto se reprimió tardíamente por haber halado la conversación en dirección al origami. Qué egoísta de su parte.

-Y… ¿Todo lo de los secretos de konan punto com es verdad?

-Eh…- piensa rápido, piensa rápido… Konan sudaba hielo, se puso de un agradable tono espinaca y dijo:- supongo que si… Si es que todo lo de los secretos de pein punto com es verdad.

Pein respondió que si, y siguió un silencio incómodo… No tan silencioso porque la música seguía pero al fin y al cabo, hubo un momento en que no pudieron soportarlo más y se fueron a la barra a tomar algo.

Konan pidió un Whisky en las rocas y Pein un Sex on the beach. El dj puso una balada lenta, ahora que no quedaba mucha gente.

-Hace tiempo que no conversamos. Todo esto de la organización nos mantiene tan ocupados…- murmuró Konan, mas para sí que para Pein.

-Es verdad, Konan. A veces extraño cuando éramos niños y no había nadie más, solo nosotros… y Yahiko.

-Tú eras un niño muy tierno, cuando preferías no comer para darme tu comida.

-No digas tonterías tontas.- "Me mato" pensó Pein. "He dicho _tonterías tontas_, que vergüenza." Konan se reía como no lo hacía desde hace mucho, y durante los segundos en que se miraron a los ojos, sus corazones dieron un vuelco y pensaron muchas cosas antes de que Itachi apareciera en la barra pidiendo al barman todos los tragos que tenía, porque necesitaba olvidar lo que acababa de oír.

Mientras tanto, Hidan estaba trabajando en el proyecto literario mas importante de toda su vida: los secretosineditosdehidan punto com.

Hasta el momento, parecía más una página de alabanzas a Jashin y al esculturismo que una página de secretos. Además, Tobi lo ayudaba tomándole fotos. El plan de Hidan era ganar dinero por internet como lo hacía Kisame, pero unas horas más tarde se dio cuenta de que mejor se ponía a hacer limonada para venderla en la puerta de la cueva.

Zetsu en cambio estaba jugando ludo con Kakuzu, que no paraba de mirar el reloj porque en cualquier momento llegarían los de bienes raíces. Al perder, Zetsu se sentó a ver televisión, y mientras cambiaba de canales, vio uno en el cual salía un reportaje sobre Akatsuki. Justo iban a los comerciales, y Zetsu amablemente llamó a los otros para que también lo vieran. Mientras pasaban un comercial sobre una gaseosa, el sillón se fue copando e Itachi, que bajó al final, tuvo que traerse una silla.

Estaban muy apretados e incómodos en el sillón, Pein y Konan estaban mirandose de reojo, de ahí seguían Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu y Tobi. Hidan estaba sentado en su sillón especial con el cual hacía abdominales durante los comerciales. La maquina estaba un poco oxidada y todos lo odiaban secretamente cuando se ponía a hacer abdominales.

El programa empezó, y a Tobi le entraron ganas de traerse un emparedado, pero no quería importunar a los demás.

-La pareja artística del grupo criminal Akatsuki se hospedó en este hotel de lujo la noche pasada. Al parecer estaban bajo el dominio del alcohol y dejaron algunas pistas que podrían servir para futuras investigaciones para poder encontrarlos.-Sasori y Deidara recibieron miradas burlonas. El periodista empezó por la habitación en la que habían estado el día anterior. Todo estaba tal cual lo habían dejado. El futón rasgado, el baño una desgracia, el suelo cubierto de vodka y sake, plumas y en algunas zonas, manchas de dudosa procedencia. Algunas parecían ser sangre. Otras no.- Nos atrevemos a pensar…- continuó el periodista- que en este lugar ha habido un asesinato y probablemente una violación.- el periodista torció el gesto. A Deidara se le escapó un gritito- pero luego de analizar todos los fluidos, sabemos que no hubo asesinato, ni lo otro tampoco. Los videos de la camara de seguridad indican además que Sasori Akasuna y Deidara tuvieron aquí lo que se llama "una noche loca".- acotó el periodista con sorna.- Empezaremos con la investigación en breves instantes.

Durante los comerciales, Deidara trató de huir. Sasori tampoco quería estar ahí. Pero no los dejaron abandonar el sillón, y para cuando el periodista volvió, Deidara saltó y corrió pero solo logró alejarse unos pasos porque Itachi le puso una zancadilla. Volvieron a sentarlo justo para la parte más interesante:

-Nuestra investigación nos indica que Sasori y Deidara entraron al hotel a las 2.30 de la madrugada, que entraron a su habitación y empezaron con sus actividades en la puerta de la habitación. De acuerdo al video, luego de que el Iwano – Hidan, Itachi y Tobi estallaron en carcajadas "¡Jaajajaja Iwano!"- estuviera demasiado cansado como para continuar, descansaron unos instantes en el futón, donde volvieron a la acción. Pidieron servicio al cuarto a las 3.10 de la madrugada, una botella de vodka. La botella se rompió frente al espejo, donde el Iwano estaba tomando cuando el Sunense - Hidan, Itachi y Tobi estallaron en carcajadas "¡Jaajajaja Sunense!"-lo tomó por sorpresa y continuaron con sus actividades ahí mismo. – El periodista estaba frente al espejo, se puso en cuclillas y empezó a señalar con el dedo algunas substancias.- Aparentemente durante el acto, el Iwano sufrió daños superficiales gracias a distintos factores, entre ellos el vidrio de la botella. Por eso vemos las manchas de sangre, que nos ha brindado su ADN.

Por aquí encontramos las distintas secreciones de los criminales, que nos han brindado sus respectivos ADNs.

-Oye Iwano.-dijo Hidan.- ¿Por eso duermes en esa pose tan… iwanesca?

-¿Desde cuando lo miras dormir?- preguntó Sasori un poco a la defensiva

-Desde que nació. Lo vi en su pose de lagartija recien nacida apenas lo parieron.

-¡Pucha callate!- gritó Deidara.

El programa continuó:

-El Iwano- NOOO gritó Deidara, mientras Hidan volvia a molestarlo- vomitó en el suelo del baño y seguidamente se fue a una silla. Su pareja, Sasori Akasuna, volvió a tomarlo ahí…

El reportaje continuaba y no parecía tener fin. Itachi no podía aguantar las nauseas y tuvo que retirarse cuando empezaron a pasar videos (censurados) de las actividades de sus compañeros.

Pein abrió su libro de "¿Qué cocinaré?", lo único que había heredado de su familia, y se puso a preparar una receta afrodisíaca para la cena. Él no sabía que era afrodisíaca, a pesar de que al contener fresas, chocolate, almejas, leche de yak, plátanos, zanahorias, ajo, miel, vainilla y su propio toque culinario (papaya), todos afrodisíacos famosos, la sirvió al grupo de criminales para la cena. El efecto fue devastador: Hidan y Kakuzu iban solo unos bocados cuando el primero le pasó un fajo de billetes al segundo, el otro lo rechazó y se retiraron espontáneamente. Itachi se fue al baño a llorar mientras Kisame y Zetsu conversaban acerca de amores pasados:

-En mi aldea, junto a la brisa del mar y el rumor de las olas, tuve mi primer amor. Era una chica de buena familia y no podíamos estar juntos. Luego me convertí en criminal y dejamos de vernos.- comentaba Kisame con voz dolida.- A ella le gustaba tanto que jugáramos por la playa…

-Mi chica no quería estar conmigo por mi bipolaridad- se quejó Zetsu.-Además, le disgustaba que yo fuera mitad negro, mitad blanco. Le terminé cuando empezó a hacerme preguntas indecorosas…

-¿Estuvieron juntos?

-No. La maté y me la comí.

Por otro lado, cuando Pein volteó a ver, Sasori y Deidara ya se habían retirado y solo quedaban, como en los desiertos solitarios, los arbustos esféricos que rondan los desiertos y son arrastrados por el viento en las películas del oeste.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo quedaban él, Tobi y Konan.

Tobi parecía haber tomado el efecto de los afrodisíacos de una manera particular: Estaba demasiado serio. Pein se acercó y le pidió azorado que se retirara a sus aposentos o a cualquier otra parte.

-Me encuentro a gusto en compañía de Konan.

-Vaya, es que necesito hablar un momento con ella.

-Deseo quedarme para haceros compañía durante su conversación.

-Pues… ¿Por qué no vas a acompañar a Itachi? Se siente mal emocionalmente.- comentó Konan.

-A decir verdad, ese Itachi no me causa placer con su compañía pero a pesar de todo iré a ayudarlo con sus desbalances psicológicos.

Cuando estuvo fuera de su alcance audiovisual, Pein volteó a mirar a Konan y dijo:

-Konan…

-Pein…

A las tres de la tarde, Kisame empezó su interrogatorio para los secretos punto com. Ya sabía absolutamente todo (o al menos eso pensaba él) sobre los integrantes que podía interrogar. Sasori fue el primero en pasar porque perdió en Yan Ken Po (el grupo aun se resistía a desnudar su alma frente a Kisame) y Kisame estuvo haciéndole preguntas.

-¿Declaras tu relación con Deidara?

-Como desees.- respondió Sasori.

-Hipotéticamente hablando, ¿Cómo le pondrías a un hijo de Deidara y tuyo?

-Dejando aparte que es un hombre y no puede tener hijos… Le pondría definitivamente Sasori Segundo.

Deidara estaba leyendo Cosmopolitan cuando de pronto Hidan apareció atrás de él y le dio un palmazo en el trasero.

-¡Deidara se la come!- gritó y se escondió

-¡Maldito infeliz!- chilló el Iwano (JAAAAAAJAJA)

Hidan salió lentamente de su escondite diciendo:

-¿Yo?- levantó una ceja- Pero yo soy _muy_ feliz.

-No lo creo.- respondió Deidara sosteniendo su revista.- Te quedarás solo e INFELIZ para toda la eternidad.

-¿Sacaste eso de Cosmopolitan, cierto?

-Mmmm… Sí.

-¿Y desde cuándo te gustan las revistas para mujeres?

-Desde… desde….- divagó Deidara

-¿Desde que tu padre murió, y te quedaste solo con tu abuela, que te vestía como niña?

-Mmmno.

-¿Desde que empezaste a notar que te gustaba el cabello largo y los HOMBRES?!

-Eh…

-¡Deidara se la come!- chilló Hidan mientras corría al primer piso. Ahí se encontró con Sasori, que acababa de salir de la entrevista y se dirigía al cuarto de Deidara.

-Hola.- saludó Hidan.

-Hola- respondió Sasori y trató de seguir caminando. Pero Hidan lo sujetaba por el cuello de la capa.- ¿Suéltame?

-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que Deidara ya no es virgen?

-Bueno, pues que duh.

Hidan cerró y abrió la boca varias veces como un pez.

-Impresiónate durante tu entrevista con Kisame. Bruto asqueroso.

-¡Oye! ¿¡A quién llamas bruto asqueroso, rama pezuñenta?!

-¡Ahhh no!-dijo Sasori.- ¡Ahhh no! ¡Ahhh no, ahh no, ah no!

-Sí, cuantos anos, ¿no Sasori?- dijo Hidan con ironía.

-¡Qué te pasa! ¡Monje loco!

En eso estaban cuando Kisame salió a resolver el conflicto:

-Ya, ya, calma… Hidan, deberías canalizar tus energías en algo más productivo.

-¡Pero mira los productos que estoy obteniendo!

Sasori estaba tan enfadado que empezó a chirriar. Al jashinista le parecía tan gracioso que le dijo:

-La verdad solo quería que chirriaras para que todos supiéramos cuándo lo estáis haciendo Deidara y tú.

-¡Qué vergüenza!- chilló Kisame.

Sasori se retiró al cuarto de Deidara chirriando.


	11. Glorius Mobbing

**Onceavo capítulo**

Harto de que Hidan le diera la lata 25 horas al día, Kakuzu recogió a un pobre gato en la calle, lo bañó y se lo dio al jashinista con una sonrisa.

-¡Nunca habías tenido ningún gesto amable conmigo!

-Eh… solo ocúpate del gato… No se, dale un nombre…

-¡Kakuzus Glorius!

-No, no, no. Ese nombre no.

-¡Kakuzus Gloriuuuuuus!- maulló Hidan y el gato lo miró aterrorizado.

Kakuzu empezó a sudar frío. Pein se había quedado mirándolos.

-¿Por qué ese nombre? ¿Qué tiene de malo Tofi o algo así?

-Yo soy sueco, y tengo un don para los nombres.- afirmó Hidan.

-¿Sueco?

-Precisamente nací en Oslo, la capital.

-¡Pero Oslo queda en Noruega!

-¿De qué hablas? Oslo es la capital de Suecia.

-Dios… no tiene caso.- dijo Kakuzu y empezó a alejarse. Un movimiento brusco y Hidan empezaría a hablar de algo. Y cada vez que Hidan hablaba, Kakuzu se acercaba más al día de su muerte por estrés.

Pateó al Furby de Sasori accidentalmente y este se puso a emitir un sonido extraño:

-Tururu tururu turururu tururu…

-Creo que está tarareando algo.- observó Hidan. -¿Qué hace un Furby por estos lares?

-Creo que es de Tobi.- murmuró Pein, se puso unos guantes quirúrgicos que salieron exactamente de nadie sabe dónde y tomó al Furby, que dijo:

-¡Hammmble! Rrrrrrrr…

Pein lo botó a la basura y llamó a la compañía que se encargaba de recoger la basura para deshacerse del Furby. En ese instante Sasori sintió un recotijón en donde habrían estado sus tripas y supuso que Deidara estaba jugando en el cuarto de las marionetas. Qué equivocado estaba.

Deidara solo estaba intentando tener un poco de paz en el baño, donde se aplicaba mantequilla restauradora a base de nuez de macadamia en el pelo. De por sí esta actividad resultaba muy relajante si no tenías a Zetsu y a Tobi machacándote a preguntas sobre tu hombría.

Intentando hacer oídos sordos a las insultantes preguntas, Deidara volvió a mirar las instrucciones el su revista de cabecera, Cosmopolitan.

Aparentemente necesitaría ir junto a alguna ventana, sentarse y relajarse para que los aceites naturales de la macadamia penetraran sus fibras capilares.

Una actividad imposible:

-¿Podemos bajarte los pantalones para comprobarlo?

-¡NO!

-Entonces eres una chica.

-¡NO!

-Pero te gusta Sasori.

-¡VAYANSE!

-Te gusta que te ****** y te ********* y sobre todo, …- dijo Zetsu, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Deidara.- ¡BASTA! ¡NUNCA DEBI HACERLO!

-Uyuyuy.- dijo Zetsu y se frotó las manos.

-Que Sasori te escuche.- dijo Tobi.

-¡BASTAAAAAAAAA!- gritó Deidara desquiciado y escucharon una explosión.

-Diablos, hizo autocombustión. Sasori nos va a matar.- indicó Zetsu con voz temblorosa.

-No sean idiotas- Deidara había reventado el lugar de las toallas.- Eso le pasa solo a las mujeres.

-Por eso mismo.- explicó Tobi.

-¡BASTA! ¡ESTO ES MOBBING!

Konan pasaba por ahí y se le ocurrió averiguar de que iban todos esos gritos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Konan? ¿Eres tú?- Deidara sonaba aliviado- ¡Llévatelos! ¡Son unos inmaduros!

-¿Por qué? ¿Estas estreñido?

-Por Dios, no.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Hemorroides, entonces?

-Konan, basta.

-¿Sabes? Eso que has estado haciendo con Sasori debe haberte causado unas hemorroides que para qué te cuento. ¿O te compró pomadas?

Deidara no respondió.

-Ahhhh…. Ah….- dijo Konan con voz cachosa.

Deidara guardó silencio, hasta contuvo la respiración: Había cambiado de estrategia. En realidad, había pensado en una.

-¿Deidara?

Silencio. Deidara ni siquiera parpadeaba.

-¿Qué pasó?- farfulló Tobi, mientras Zetsu pegaba la oreja a la puerta. Konan tomó posición y pateó la puerta, derribándola. Al mismo tiempo, unas arañas les explotaron en la cara. Cuando el humo se fue, Deidara estaba junto a la ventana, disfrutando un poco de tranquilidad.

-¡ESTOY HORRENDA!- saludó Konan a Itachi.

Éste la saludó con un:

-Deidara es cabro.

-Ya se fregó conmigo, ah.- dijo Konan- Itachi, a ti nunca te ha caído bien…

- Konan, yo estoy en un nivel elevado de la existencia y he dejado de hacer las cosas por placer. – dijo este poniendo cara de Buda.

-Eso no te lo cree ni Kisame.

-¿Por qué no intentas hacer como Zetsu y Tobi? A ellos ni siquiera les molesta.

-Ellos ya tomaron venganza.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya te enterarás.

Era cierto, luego de una exhaustiva investigación, Tobi y Zetsu habían descubierto algo jamás sospechado. Deidara tenía un apodo cuando era niño –se lo había dado su madre- y lo había ocultado tanto como se puede ocultar una caja ajena y vacía de leche en el refrigerador.

-Popotín.

-¿Popotín?

-Así es. Solo llámalo así frente a Sasori y verás como reacciona.

-¿Por qué frente a Sasori?

-Porque le gusta, ¿No es obvio? Y lo quiere impresionar.

-¡Diablos! Nunca lo habría sospechado.- dijo Kisame, tomando nota.- Necesitaré un equipo de camarógrafos.

-Pídele a Itachi, ya nada le causa placer. Pero no creo que esto le disguste.

Sasori estaba en su taller de marionetas fabricando unas hermosas orejas con madera de ciprés, cuando oyó a alguien acercarse al cuarto de Deidara.

Deidara estaba sentado en su cama amazando arcilla, y en cuanto vio a Sasori, un reflejo automático lo hizo cambiar de posición. Ahora estaba más accesible.

-¿Hay alguien por aquí?

-Noooo…- maulló Deidara y puso una sonrisa traviesa. Gateó por la cama hasta donde Sasori.- ¿Por qué?

-Por poco no ronroneas, ¿No, Popotín?-dijo Kisame haciendo su entrada triunfal. Itachi estaba filmando con la misma cara que pone uno cuando descubre que tiene el estómago suelto en el mismo instante…

Deidara chilló y Sasori empezó a reirse tanto que se le salió una mano. La recogió, se la puso y siguió riéndose.

-PO… PO… TÍN…

-Por favor, basta- lloriqueó Deidara en una esquina.

-No llores, Deidara. Esta es solo una venganza de parte de Zetsu y Tobi.

-¡Qué nombre tan ridículo!- exclamó Sasori- ¿Quién te lo puso?

- Mi… madre.- dijo Deidara avergonzado. Buscó la mirada de Sasori pero lo único que encontró fue la tranquila soledad de su cuarto. Todas sus revistas lo miraban piadosamente.

Uno de esos días, Pein estaba tomando un tentempié de papaya cuando se fijó en el calendario. Había un círculo rodeando una fecha. Se acercó, había una palabra escrita por Konan encima de esa fecha. Entonces tuvo su momento espitirual:

-Pero nosotros nunca celebramos eso.- se dijo a sí mismo.

-Y encima hablas solo. – le dijo Hidan, que pasaba por ahí con su gato, Kakuzus Glorius.- Nada en la vida me da mas placer que este minino. No para de arañarme, ayudándome a hacerle ofrendas a Jashin sama todo el día. Tendré que regalarle algo a Kakuzu.


	12. El caos del adviento

**Doceavo capítulo**

A pesar de que Noviembre recién estaba acabando, Zetsu ya había metido a la sala un árbol y lo había rociado con nieve artificial

Sasori y Deidara lo habían arreglado con bolas de colores compradas en una tienda (Pein no podía permitir que Deidara lo arreglara con su arcilla porque ya tenía una idea de lo que pasaría; y tampoco podía dejar que Sasori lo arreglara con madera porque sino Deidara se iba a poner celoso)

Kisame e Itachi se encargaban del pavo, Tobi quería ayudarlos y por eso lo estaban preparando escondidos en el cuarto de Konan, que también funcionaba como envolvedora de regalos. Los días avanzaban y los Akatsukis cada día estaban más frenéticos.

Pein estuvo cerca de volverse loco cuando descubrió que Kakuzu había estado robándose la nieve artificial para venderla en el mercado negro, y cada vez que se daban cuenta de que había desaparecido, el alegaba que la nieve se había "derretido".

Así que el líder llamó a una decoradora profesional, que resultó ser Kabuto. A media tarde, la sala de la cueva parecía la sala común de Slytherin y el trabajo de decorador recayó sobre Konan. Kabuto fue despedido pero le trajo chismes calientes a Orochimaru, como el hecho de que cuando eran niños y a Pein le gustaba Konan, comía flores en el recreo porque ella no le hacía caso. O que la canción de Barney hacía llorar a Itachi. O que cuando se escaparon los monos del zoológico, Kisame se moría de miedo de que vinieran a su casa. Orochimaru estaba muy complacido y decidió que era momento de empezar a escribir su autobiografía:

_Soy la unica persona que conozco que usa el reacondicionador y luego el shampoo. Este dato es la clave absoluta de mi vida. El desorden en mi vida tiene un fin mucho mas grande, que definitivamente justifica los medios: experimentos con humanos, mi cabello… todo es por el bien mayor._

_Al menos yo no soy un obsesivo. Lo único que disfruto en estos días, luego del cumpleaños de Itachi, es bordar. También he descubierto que tengo un talento oculto para la cocina. Antes dejaba que mis sirvientes me cocinaran, es decir prepararan mi comida, no es que me frían o me sancochen a mí. El punto es que ahora cocino paellas todos los días. Mi favorita es la de mejillones. Salgo a recogerlos a las 5 de la mañana y empiezo a prepararlos…_

-Orochimaru-sama?- Orochimaru giró su cabeza sin mover su torax. Sin asustarse, Kabuto le informó: - Hay un chismesito más. Escuché que Deidara orinaba en los zapatos de la gente que no le caía bien.

_Otro de mis talentos es la psicología. Por ejemplo, el orinar en los zapatos de las personas es un acto que grita incontinencia renal frente a situaciones de stress. Por lo tanto puedo decir que aquellas personas que orinan en los zapatos de las otros, siendo los zapatos el símbolo de la estabilidad, anhelan un poco de justicia para con ellas mismas._

Lo peor de que Orochimaru escribiera de esa forma su autobiografía, era que se la hacía leer a Sasuke. El joven Uchiha le tenía un odio visceral a esas lecturas, porque al principio de su estadía en la guarida, le había hablado a Orochimaru sobre su tío Neil y toda la autobiografía era un plagio vergonzoso de la vida del tío de Sasuke. Ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiar el hecho de que él no había vivido con el clan Uchiha durante toda su infancia. Cuando la leía, Sasuke sentía nauseas porque hacía parecer que el tío Neil hubiera deseado a Itachi durante toda su corta y "serpentil" vida. A Orochimaru le fascinaba calificar su vida de serpentil.

Mientras esto sucedía, la cueva Akatsuki se sumía lentamente en el caos del adviento. Para mantener a Tobi alejado de todo lo importante, le habían dado un calendario que se abría en cada día revelando una chocolatina. El gato de Hidan lucía un lazo rojo con un cascabel y había dejado de intentar quitárselo, se había rendido luego de que le hubieran puesto también unas botitas pequeñas y le hubieran amarrado un pequeño gorro de Papá Noel en la cola. Aceptó que no tendría una vida digna. Pein se había convertido en un ser espantosamente ansioso porque tenía que comprarle un regalo bonito a Konan

Decidió que lo mejor sería hacer algo personalmente, como un marco de fotos hecho con macarrones o un collar de corchos. Cuando eran pequeños, a Konan le encantaba recibirlos. Así que Pein fue al supermercado y puso 20 botellas de vino y una caja de macarrones en el carrito. Estaba a punto pasar su tarjeta platinum de crédito cuando vio entrar a Jiraiya al supermercado, para lo que aparentemente sería una sesión de autógrafos en sus libros. Entonces Pein miró alrededor y notó que estaba rodeado, que en cada superficie había un poster del Sannin anunciando el evento para ese mismo día. Horrorizado por no haberse percatado del detalle, Pein corrió tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas y logró salir del establecimiento en tan solo 12 segundos. Por suerte esa tarjeta platinum no estaba su nombre, nunca más volvería a ese supermercado.

Pero ahora no tenía idea de que podría regalarle a Konan. Sin los pequeños fideos y los corchos a su disposición, todo su repertorio navideño había terminado. Desesperado, se acercó a una maceta en la plaza y solapadamente empezó a comer flores.

-Señor. ¡Señor! ¡SEÑOR!

-Oh, lo siento.- dijo el lider de Akatsuki con la boca llena de pétalos.

-Señor, está prohibido disponer de la propiedad pública del parque.

Abatido, Pein se encaminó hacia una callezuela por la que nunca antes había estado. Ni siquiera tenía el ánimo para plantarle cara a esa persona insolente que no le dejó comer flores.

Poco a poco oscurecía, y mientras miraba las farolas titilar encendiéndose, Pein se dejó llevar y soltó una leve garúa sobre la ciudad.

Kisame estaba en la ciudad adquiriendo un auto-regalo de navidad: en vista del éxito que había resultado su página de secretos punto com, resolvió que necesitaba un teléfono inteligente, uno que le permitiera vigilar como iba su franquicia de secretos desde cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento, Internet móvil, aplicaciones, pantalla táctil…Atolondradamente, Kisame firmó papeles cegado por los sentimientos de gloria y en menos de 8 minutos salió de la tienda con un iPhone y planeando crear una aplicación de Los Secretos punto com para facilitar el acceso a los usuarios de iPhones.

Solo para probar que tan efectivo era su nuevo teléfono, Kisame subió un secreto de Hidan que no le había parecido muy escandaloso.

El jashinista hacía algunos años se había dedicado a actuar en obras de Oscar Wilde para desahogar su faceta artística, y había tenido relativo éxito: su seudónimo, Barry J. Glorius, era a estas alturas un referente intelectual y underground en los cafés más escondidos de la ciudad.

En la entrada a la guarida Akatsuki, Kisame coincidió con Pein.

-¡Líder!- se sobresaltó Kisame, casi dejando caer su nuevo juguete.

-Oh, Kisame. ¿Se siente bien?

-¿Se siente bien qué, Lider?

-Tener éxito en lo que te propongas.

Avergonzado por ser él el elegido por Pein para ventilar sus sentimientos autocompasivos, Kisame le propuso ir a un bar que solo él conocía.

El bar al que entraron tenía un show privado de comedia esa noche aludiendo a los preservativos. Los regalaban a todo aquél que entrara. Pein y Kisame se sentaron en una mesa apartada, lo cual dio una falsa impresión sobre ambos al resto de clientes del bar.

Les invitaban bebidas gratis por su "valentía" en una ciudad con tantos prejuicios, por mostrar su amor sin tapujos, porque uno encima era azul y porque Pein según un señor con lentes de marco marrón tenía unos ojos alucinantes.

Alagado, Pein se sintió con la chispa como para interpretar una canción en el karaoke:

-Eres azúcar amargo; Delirio y pecado; Un cofre de sorpresas; Llegas, me besas y- entonces todo el público coreaba con él al unísono- Eres azúcar amargo; Un ángel, un diablo; Maldito embustero; Sólo siento, que te estoy perdiendo  
Kisame no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, ¿Realmente era su líder el que estaba cantando el más grandioso éxito de Fey? ¿Cuándo aprendió la letra, si por lo que contaba se había pasado la vida entrenando para ser Ninja, y tenía hondas lagunas en cuanto a cultura pop?

Pein saludó a Kisame desde el escenario y continuó cantando:-Me desharé, por dentro me desharé; De dolor pero no daré; Por pararte ni un solo paso. – Entornando los ojos, levantó los brazos para animar a su público, y todos siguieron:-Eres azúcar amargo...Delirio y pecado; Un cofre de sorpresas; Llegas, me besas y; Eres azúcar amargo; Un angel un diablo; El hombre que quiero; Pero siento que ya no te tengo  
Kisame tomó un par de fotos, temeroso de que su líder volviera en sí y lo castigara con alguno de los 6 caminos del dolor por documentar ese extraño episodio. Al bajar del escenario, un par de fans cargaron a Pein en hombros y lo llevaron hasta la barra, donde le dieron de beber con un embudo.

Dieron las 2 de la madrugada y no estaban de vuelta. Preocupada, Konan fue a hablar con Itachi, que estaba ayudando a Hidan a entrenar.

-Kisame y Pein no han vuelto.- dijo Konan al entrar, intentando no ruborizarse. Dios, pensó, ya saben por qué dije Pein en segundo lugar, para que no se dieran cuenta de que me gusta y quería que pareciera que no me importa. Itachi la miró como a un plato recién lavado que tiene una pequeña mancha.

- En efecto, no han vuelto.

Hidan la taladraba con la mirada mientras hacía flexiones. Oh no, pensó Konan, él también lo sabe. Lo sabe, lo sabe, lo sabe. Sin dudar.

Itachi acomodó unas pesas y la miró aburrido.- Bueno, ¿por qué no llamas a Pein y le preguntas dónde está?

ESO HA SIDO UNA PROVOCACIÓN DIRECTA, pensó Konan alterada, seguro quieren que me ponga roja apenas dicen su nombre. Oh diablos realmente estoy colorada, maldición. Ya lo saben.

-¿Por qué habría de llamarlo?

-Si te preocupa tanto donde está…- dijo Itachi y se miró discretamente las uñas

-No me preocupa nada de él, nada. Por si acaso lo decía porque había escuchado que Kisame iba a traer más regalos y quería envolverlos. Para avanzar más rápido.- ¡Madre mía! Se han dado cuenta de que hablé de Kisame a propósito para despistarlos sobre lo de Pein.

-Oh, bueno, ya son las 2 y media. Tal vez están fuera de la ciudad.

-¿No te preocupa donde puede estar Kisame a estas horas?

-No.

-Ah, Konan si tanto te preocupa donde están llámalos, sal a buscarlos, haz lo que quieras pero deja de llenar este ambiente con tu angustia.- Hidan se apresuró a la repisa del gimnasio y sacó una caja de madera. – Ahora voy a tener que limpiar el ambiente, que está apestando a preocupación.

Mientras Hidan abría la caja, Kisame y Pein trepaban la reja de la guarida Akatsuki, activando el sistema de alarmas. Zetsu, el encargado perenne de atrapar a los polizontes, no se percató de que eran su lider y su colega los que estaban ahora atrapados en esa bolsa negra, protestando ebrios siendo conducidos hacia la unica persona que podia administrar castigos en ausencia de Pein: Konan.

En la mazmorra, Konan vestida con una bata de satén negro, esperaba a los intrusos. Planeaba hacerse cargo de ellos muy bien para poder impresionar a su compañero de equipo al día siguiente.


End file.
